Through Lana's Eyes Part 2
by happygirl0278
Summary: This is the sequel to Through Lana's Eyes. Basically it's season 2 from Lana's point of view. Hope u like it. Review please
1. Vortex

Through Lana's Eyes

Part 2 Chapter 1

Vortex

Author's Note- here's the first chapter to the 2nd season. if you're reading this and u haven't read the first part stop reading now and go to Throught Lana's Eyes(it's the first part) if you've read the first part i hope u like this one too. -Happygirl0278

Lana lay on the floor clinging to what used to be Whitney's truck, which was spinning around inside the twister. She heard the door rip off the truck and she knew she wasn't going to be able to hold onto the truck for much longer. She looked up and she thought she saw Clark climb into the truck after her. 'If that's really him, I'm safe now.'

"Everything's going to be okay. We'll both get out of here."She felt him lie down on the floor on top of her holding her down so she wouldn't go anywhere. 'It's strange, this is one of the most terrible moments of my life, but I've never felt safer.' She felt Clark's arms wrap tighter around her. When she opened her eyes she was looking straight down. 'Oh my God! We're really high up.' And with that thought the world started to fade into blackness. 'I hope I make it through this.' Next thing she knew she was being quickly brought back to reality when someone shone a really bright light in both her eyes. 'Ow, my head feels like I've hit with a really big book.'

"She's gonna be all right. Can you tell me her name?" 'Lana Lang.' she tried to say, but she couldn't manage to get any sound to come out of her mouth. Before long she was asleep or unconscious, she couldn't tell which. When she woke up she found that she was at Smallville Medical Center in a room filled with other people. When the doctor came in she found out that she had a mild concussion, but nothing was broken. He also told her that a Mr. Kent had brought her in. 'I can rest at home. I'm sure there are people who need this more than I do.' As she was packing there clothes that someone had changed her out of she heard someone come in.

"Hey, Dorothy, back from Oz?"

"Chloe."

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in bed for like a moth?

"I'm okay. The doctor says it's just a mild concussion. Besides, a lot of people need this bed a lot more than I do."

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay. What happened?" Together they walked out into the hall.

"Well, I was driving back after dropping Whitney off, when the wind picked up. This, uh, mailbox slammed against my windshield, and I went off the road. That's when I saw the twisters. Before I know it, the truck was being sucked up."

"God. And you walked away with a small bump. That's amazing, even by Smallville standards."

"No, it's impossible." 'I shouldn't have survived that.'

"What!"

"Nothing. The next think I knew, I was waking up here."

"So you clicked your heels, said, "There's no place like home," and ended up in Smallville Medical Center."

"Apparently Clark brought me in."

"Clark?"

"Yeah, have you seen him?"

"No, not since he vanished from the dance. I spent three hours looking for him." 'Oh no. Because he saved me Chloe's night was ruined.'

"Guess the Spring Formal was kind of a bust, huh?"

"Yeah, well, at least now I know where he disappeared to."

"If it's any consolation, you guys look great together."

"It's not, but thanks." Chloe turned and walked over to the door, while she went over to sign herself out. When she got home, Nell told her the Talon had set up a relief center, and she decided to go over to help out. When she got there she saw Clark and his mom putting up Mr. Kent's picture on the missing person board.

"Clark. Any luck?"

"We looked all night. The search and rescue team combed the farm but didn't find anything either. I don't know what to do. He's been missing for over 12 hours. And. . ." She put her hand on his arm. 'He looks so sad. Well, I guess I would be too if Nell had gone missing.'

"You'll find him, Clark. I know it."

"Thanks. I thought you'd be home recuperating."

"I wanted to help. You know, a lot of people helped me out after the meteor shower. Meant a lot."

"I'm just glad you're okay."

"So how did you find me?"

"I was lucky, I guess. You were in a field next to the road. You must have been thrown free from the truck." 'That's not what happened at all. Well, not from what I saw at least.'

"Is that really what happened?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I just keep seeing something that doesn't make any sense. The truck was caught up in the tornado, and you. . uh. You just,"

"Clark." His mom came over to them. "No new word."

"I'd better get back to work. You'll find him." 'I just know it.' She walked into the back room to get a cup of coffee. Later that day she was watching the news when she saw what was left of the truck being towed away.

"Here we se a terrifying example of the tornado's fury. This truck was literally ripped apart. Incredibly, the young driver, Lana Lang, survived. Reminding us that, even in the midst of utter devastation, miracles can happen." The news caster was saying.

"It must have been awful for you." She turned around and saw Mrs. Kent.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever been that scared in my entire life."

"I'm glad you're all right." She gave Lana a hug.

"Thanks for all your help, Mrs. Kent. I know it must be hard for you right now."

"I'm a saint." They both laughed. "I just can't believe how familiar all this feels."

"The meteor shower?"

"Yeah. God. I remember it like it was yesterday." They sat down on the stairs, out of the way.

"Yeah, me too." 'Those were the worst days of my life.'

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dredge up bad memories."

"It's okay. For so long it seemed to define me. That fairy princess picture on _Time_ magazine."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you made one wish come true that day." 'How did I do that?' "Jonathan and I were in Nell's buying flowers, right before the meteor shower and you were sitting on the counter with your wings and want and you asked me if I wanted to make a wish, so I did. And not long after that Clark came into our lives. I've never even told Clark that story."

"Clark is so lucky to have you and Mr. Kent as parents. I've always been envious. You seem so open."

"I'm glad that you and Clark have become so close."

"Yeah. Me too. We should go back to work."

"I'm gonna go back home and see if Clark found anything."

"Call me if you find him, okay."

"I will." That night when she went home Clark called her and told her that they had found his dad. The next morning she took a walk over to the Kent farm and found Clark in the barn.

"What are you doing, Clark?"

"Just thinking."

"Looks like you're hiding."

"I just can't wait for things to get back to normal."

"It won't"

"Why do you say that?" 'Because I speak from experience.' She walked over and sat down on the step next to him.

"Nell used to tell me that after the meteor shower. But these events change you. Wipes out your illusions. You discover things about yourself."

"What'd you discover?"

"I've always had this sense that I was going to die young. Maybe because of my parents. Felt guilty I'd survived. When the tornado came, I thought this was it, fate had finally found me." 'Actually it was more like, oh my God, I'm gonna die.' "Then I saw you in the truck and you put your arms around me and told me everything was going to be okay. I know, it sounds crazy. But I started to think of all the other times you've been there to protect me. I thought, 'Maybe there's more to Clark Kent than meets the eye.'"

"You're right. It does sound crazy. There's nothing more to me than what you see." 'Really?'

"Clark. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know, Lana. But I wasn't in that truck." 'I know what I saw, and you were right there with me.'

"Then how did I survive? It doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe you just weren't meant to die young."

"Just remember: you can't hide out here forever." She walked past him and down the stairs and out the door back towards her house. 'This is great. Now Clark thinks I'm crazy too, but I know what I saw. He was right there with me. Why won't he admit it?'


	2. Heat

Through Lana's Eyes

Part 2 Chapter 2

Heat

Author's Note: So, what do u guys think? i must know. please review. here's chapter 2. happygirl0278

After a long summer it was good to be back in school. 'Maybe good's the wrong word. It's so hot and there's no air conditioning. We're all sweating to death.' She had decided to make a video to send overseas to Whitney. The first person she could find to tape was Clark and he was having trouble coming up with something to say.

"Well, Whitney, you shipped out over there, I'm sure it's pretty warm. That really sucked."

"It's okay, Clark, just say what you feel."

"What's with Clark Kent, movie star?" Pete walked in to the cafeteria.

"Lana's making a video-letter for Whitney overseas." Clark told him

"Thought it was the least I could do. Hey, do you wanna give it a shot?" She held up the camera.

"Watch how the pros do it. The town's still rebuilding after the storm. The first week of school's a bear. And you're missing the worst heat wave in 25 years. Bottom line, stay safe and come home soon. P.S. The football teams' toast without Fordman on offense." She laughed.

"That was perfect, Pete."

"Yeah, super." Clark said sarcastically.

"Try not to choke this time." Pete turned and walked off to class.

"How about it, Clark? Wanna try take two?"

"How about a rain check?"

"Sure. Why don't you come by the Talon later."

"All right."

"All right, see you." She walked off to biology. After the bell rang their teacher came in.

"Good morning, I'm Ms. Atkins. I'll be you new biology teacher on health and human development. I'm really sorry about the air conditioning in here. But it looks like we're gonna have to suffer through this together." She laughed. 'Ms. Atkins looks like anything but a biology teacher.' "All right. Everybody try to stay awake." As the movie played it began to get hotter and hotter, considering the movie was being played by an ancient projector. All of a sudden the middle of the screen burst into flames. 'Oh, my God!' "Okay, everyone, walk, do not run. Leave your books. Let's go!" She and Chloe got up and hurried out the door and into the hallway.

"That's weird, huh." she said as they walked outside.

"Yeah. How could the screen catch fire like that?"

"I don't know, but I'd definitely going to look into it." They were outside for about five minutes before the firemen told them that they could go back inside. That afternoon she got a call from Clark, who told her that Lex was getting married that night. Apparently he was marrying their biology teacher, Ms. Atkins. After the reception she and Clark went back to the Talon so that he could add his part to the video letter.

"Hey Whitney. Hope things are going good over there. Well, Pete's taping all the Sharks games for you, so you won't miss a thing though, the way they're playing, you might want to. Anyway, I haven't forgotten what we talked about, so don't worry. Just, uh, come home soon and be safe."

"That was great. Thanks so much for doing this, Clark. So, what did you and Whitney talk about, anyway?" She walked over and put the camera back in the bag.

"Oh, just that he wanted me to keep an eye on you." 'What!' "Not that he doesn't trust you, its . . ."

"It's hot. Do you want an iced coffee? I'm gonna go make an iced coffee." She walked towards the counter. "One of the perks of management, 24-hour access to the cappuccino machine."

"So, what did you say to Whitney?" 'I can't really think of what to say.'

"Started my message five or six times, but I can't finish. There's so much I want to say."

"It's not easy being in a long-distance relationship."

"I miss him. And I'm worried about him, but it's difficult putting your life on hold. I'm not sure it was the wisest decision for either of us. I get his e-mails. He's having a really tough time. First with basic training, now being shipped out. He needs someone he can count on. Besides, I do have you to look out for me, don't I?"

"I know I haven't been around much this summer. Thanks. But ever since the storm the farm has just been a disaster."

"Seems like we're all trying to find our way back from that day." 'I still can't figure out what really happened in the truck.'

"Except for Lex. I've never seen him so happy before."

"It's kind of weird."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that."

"Still, you have to admit, it's romantic."

"Well, Lex makes it seem easy."

"Maybe it is. Lex learned to act on his passion. Never hold anything back. I wonder if we'll ever be able to do the same." Clark just sat there for a minute, but then he got up with a pained expression on his face. "Clark, what's wrong?"

"I'm just not feeling so well." She walked over to him and put her hand on his forehead. 'He's really warm. He must have a fever. I should take him home.'

"Oh, my God, you're burning up. Let me drive you home." She went over to the table to get her keys when she heard glass shatter. She turned and saw that the cappuccino machine was on fire. She screamed and turned away. When she looked back she saw that the fire had spread along the wall and over the door frame. 'Oh, my God!' She grabbed Clark's arm.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened? I'm gonna call 911."

"I'm not sure. She went into the back to the phone.

"911 emergencies."

"Hi. I'm at the Talon and there's a fire."

"Alright, calm down. Is there anyone else inside?"

"Just me and my friend."

"You two stay outside until the firemen come. It won't be long."

"Thanks." Lana hung up the phone and went back into the main room where she saw Clark pouring water on the cappuccino machine. "Clark! They said to wait outside until someone gets here. Which shouldn't take long because the station's across the street." Together they walked outside and waited. Once the fire was put out the one of the firemen came out to talk to them. Basically what he said was that the fire looked as if someone had set it up, but it could have been caused by the cappuccino machine overheating too. But the second reason was very unlikely. The next morning Chloe stopped by the Talon to get some pictures of the fire for the _Torch_ and to do her part of the video letter.

"So remember, keep your head down. I'm counting on an exclusive interview from you when you get back."

"That was great, Chloe."

"Thank you."

"Oh, and thanks for the quid pro quo. Now I can move the library-gets-a-new-paint-job spread to page two."

"So it must have been fun, spending the entire summer in Metropolis."

"Yeah, it was really nice to get away. Sometimes a little distance can give you a new perspective on things you've done. Mistakes you've made." She started taking pictures again. 'Going to the spring formal wasn't a mistake.'

"Going to the spring formal with Clark was not a mistake."

"Yeah, it was. I let myself indulge in my feelings for him, and I ended up getting hurt." 'I'll never be able to tell him how I feel. I'm too afraid.'

"At least you were brave enough to take the risk."

"Oh, yeah, that's me. Cupid's cannon fodder. Three months. I thought I'd be over it by now. But when I saw him in the hall all those feeling just came back. I even made up a lame story about meeting a guy in Metropolis to try and get a rise out of him."

"Clark still really cares about you, Chloe."

"I know. But he cares about you more."

"I don't want Clark to come between our friendship."

"Me neither. So, what are we going to do about that?"

"Let's define ourselves by what we do, not who we date. Or don't date." They both laughed. 'It sounds good to me.'

"Cool."

"Lana. We need to talk." She saw Lex had just walked in.

"I have to gets some work done at the _Torch_."

"All right, see you. I'm really glad to see you. I just got the final insurance adjustments. Once you countersign, we can get started on the repairs." He handed her a packet of paper titled _Legal Buy-out_.

"Lex, I don't understand."

"It's not complicated. I've decided to invoke the buy-out clause of our partnership agreement." She started to read it.

"This gives me 24 hours to vacate the premises."

"That's right. I've decided to re-assess my business relationships. The Talon's no longer a good fit." 'How can he do this? I thought he knew what it means to me.'

"This isn't fair. The Talon has always carried its own weight."

"Breaking even isn't my idea of a good business model. And frankly I have to question the judgment of a partner who causes thousands of dollars in damage while entertaining friends after hours."

"I was here with Clark."

"My faith in Clark evaporated along with my enthusiasm for the coffee-shop business." He turned and walked out the door. Frustrated, she looked around for something to throw. She picked up a pillow off the sofa and flung it across the room. Half an hour later Nell came by to take her to school. She was still mad when she got to school. She closed her locker with a satisfying slam.

"Lana, what's wrong?"

"I've just been evicted from the Talon."

"What?"

"Lex is using the fire to justify taking back the building." She turned and walked away.

"No, he can't do that. It wasn't your fault."

"He knows that. He was just looking for an excuse. People warned me about doing business with him. When I saw how hard he fought to keep the plan open I actually thought he'd changed." Clark stepped in front of her, stopping her from going anywhere.

"Lana, you brought the Talon back from nothing. It means everything to you."

"And this proves it was never really mine." 'Everything I've done to that building doesn't even matter. Lex will probably tear it down like he was going to in the first place.' She walked past him to class. Then next morning Chloe called and told her Clark had been arrested. Chloe was going to visit him, and since she didn't have to work she could go to. On the ride to the jail Chloe told her what she and Clark had found out about Ms. Atkins.

"Sorry we didn't have time to bake a file into a cake." Chloe told him as they were let in.

"How are you holding up?"

"Besides being accused of being a serial arsonist and trying to sleep with my best friend's wife, I'm great."

"We've got good news. Chloe followed up on your Alison Sanders clue." She handed him the old newspaper.

"Apparently our vixen know as Alison was popular with the Smallville boys even as a teenager."

"She was with her boyfriend when the meteors hit." Lana added.

"The _Ledger_ article doesn't say, but let your mind wander as to what they were doing in the truck by the lake."

"A couple weeks later, he lost it and murdered her parents. Desiree inherited everything."

"Fast-forward five years. Desiree is now a teacher. She marries a wealthy shipping executive only to see him offed by one of her moonstruck high-school students. Same confession and denial six hours later."

"It's the classic back-widow scenario. Only, after murder number two this black widow had the misfortune of being heavily invested in dot-coms. After she lost the money, she decided to go after Lex."

"So she tried to seduce me to kill him. Well, why'd she think I'd do it?"

"Pheromones."

"Chloe."

"Clark, she was in the throes of major passion when the meteor hit. If her pheromone levels were enhanced, she could get a guy to do whatever she wants. Luck for us, Clark Kent seems to be immune to some members of the opposite sex."

"Time's up, girls." the sheriff said.

"Okay."

"Hey, my dad went to go see Desiree. I gotta get out of here."

"Just hang on, okay?" They turned and walked out of the door. Later that day Chloe called and told her that Clark had escaped from the jail, and surprisingly he wasn't in any trouble. Lex had also called and told her that they could be partners again if she wanted, so she was at the Talon that night trying to finish her video letter.

"Hi, Whitney. I've been trying to get this done, but it's been a crazy week. Still, in a way, I'm glad because it's given me a chance to think about what I need to say." She heard someone knocking. 'Great, I'm never going to finish this.' She shut of the camera and went to let the person in.

"Hey, Clark."

"Hi, Lana."

"Thought I'd give you a hand with the repairs."

"Thanks. Good news is, I think we're almost ready for our grand reopening."

"What's the bad news?"

"I still can't figure out how to use the new espresso machine."

"Looks very Italian."

"It's a gift from Lex. Along with roses and an offer to rework our partnership agreement so that this could never happen again. Lex told me what happened with Ms. Atkins and your dad. It's lucky you were there. It's funny how she managed to seduce everyone but you." 'I wonder how many more people you're going to be able to stay away from.'

"Yeah, I guess she just wasn't my type." 'Yet again an excuse that doesn't seem to quite fit.

"And the jailhouse, how did you manage your escape?"

"Well, there was a fire. The sheriff opened the door. I just made a run for it."

"Three fires. You were there all three times."

"Weird coincidence, huh?" 'Not the explanation I was hoping for.'

"Or just part of the mystery that is Clark Kent."

"How's it going with the tape for Whitney."

"I decided to tell him how I really feel."

"What happened to putting on a brave face?"

"Wasn't fair to either of us. I haven't been honest about my feelings. I know it's gonna hurt, and my timing is crummy but having a relationship that's built on secrets and lies is doomed to fail. Don't you think so, Clark?" 'If you can't trust someone, why should you be with them?'

"Absolutely." She looked outside and saw that it was raining. 'Finally. It won't be so hot now.'

"Looks like the heat wave's finally broken. I'm glad."

"Yeah, me too. I should let you finish. Bye, Lana."

"Bye." 'Is that all he wanted to say?' She turned the camera back on and started recording. "Whitney. I care about you very much. And I always will. But we promised that we'd always be honest with each other. And the truth is that I don't think we can stay together like this. I know my timing is bad, and I'm sorry for that, but I don't see how this can work. I still want to hear from you; you know you can tell me anything you need to. We can talk more about this when you get back. Be safe, and come home soon." She sighed and turned off the camera. 'Now I have to go home and edit it. I have to make sure mine's last. Don't want him getting depressed before he sees anyone else.' She shut off the lights and went out to her car and drove home, listening to the rain fall.


	3. Duplicity

Through Lana's Eyes

Part 2 Chapter 3

Duplicity

That weekend when she was working Nell brought her boyfriend Dean to the Talon. She took their order and brought it back over.

"Hey, Lana, I was just thinking if you moved those tables away from the counter, it'd open up space for extra stools. More customers, more cash flow." Dean said. 'I don't really need advice from him.'

"That's a wonderful idea Dean." Nell said.

"I gotta go." He gave Nell a kiss. Lana rolled her eyes. 'I do not need to see that. It's just getting annoying.' "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay."

"Bye, Lana."

"Bye." said Lana, secretly relieved to see him go.

"Isn't he wonderful?" Nell asked her.

"Yeah. He's great." She turned around to look at Dean and saw Chloe walk in.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Hi, Chloe." said Nell, who was still staring at Dean.

"Hi."

"Oh, how did the sleepover got? Did you two get a lot of studying done?" 'Oh, no. I'm dead. I didn't tell Chloe about that, because I haven't had a chance to. And I only mentioned it; I didn't think she'd actually remember.'

"I have to be completely honest with you, Nell." 'Thanks, Chloe.' "We didn't study. We had a Keanu DVD-a-thon. Once you get lost in those brown eyes geometry loses its appeal." 'Not the best excuse ever, but she's good under pressure.'

"Well, I'm just glad you two had fun. Don't let the grades suffer."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."They walked away."Thank you so much, Chloe."

"Sure, if you'd given me more of a heads up I could've come up with something a lot better than a Keanu DVD-a-thon." She started clearing tables.

"Sorry, I had to get out of the house, so I told Nell I was staying at a friend's place. You were the first person that came to mind."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So where were you last night? Is there a new guy in Lana Lang's life?" 'Yeah, but it's not what you're thinking.'

"Yeah. His name's Dean. You passed him on the way in."

"You're dating an older man?" Chloe scrunched up her nose in disgust and confusion.

"Relax. He's Nell's new boyfriend. He's an insurance adjuster she met after the tornado. He's always around, and they're in this lovey-dovey daze all the time."

"Yeah, and you want to tell them to get a room, but it's her house."

"Tell me about it. After I caught them slow dancing I decided to stay at the Talon."

"Well, you know, next time you need to clear out of the love shack, you don't have to lie. You can stay at my house for real, anytime."

"Thanks." 'No I won't have to spend a night alone here.' "I should get back to work."

"Me too. I need to get back to the _Torch_."

"See you."

"Bye." After work she went home to find Nell and Dean snuggling on the couch watching a movie. 'I have got to get out of here.' She told Nell she was going for a walk and went outside. She just started walking, without a particular destination in mind. Eventually she found herself walking along the path to the Kent farm. She saw lights on in the house, but not wanting to disturb anyone she went into the barn. 'I don't think they'll mind. Plus I've done that plenty of times before.' She went up to the loft and sat and waited for a while to see if anyone came up. After a while looked through the telescope trying to see if Nell and Dean had left on their date yet.

"Lana?" She jumped, turned around and saw Clark come up the stairs. She got up. "What are you doing?"

"Just using your telescope to see if it's safe to go home."

"Hiding from Nell." 'Not exactly.'

"Her new boyfriend, Dean."

"Oh, you're not crazy about him."

"A long story short, not really. But I'm a terrible liar, so I've moved on to avoidance."

"Well, you've come to the right place."

"What's wrong?"

"Have you ever had anyone resent you for telling them the truth?"

"Yeah. Whitney, when I told him how I felt and we broke up." 'He still e-mails me occasionally, but it's not the same.'

"Wow, you really did it. I didn't think you'd follow through on that. So do you think you'll ever be friends again?"

"Some day. I hope. I just wish I'd been honest with him sooner." He got up and walked over to the window.

"Yeah, Pete and I, we had a big blowout. I don't know if out friendship is gonna last."

"What did you guys fight about?"

"I wish I could tell you?" 'Why can't he?'

"Typical."

"What?" 'He always does that. It's like whenever I'm getting close to what's really bothering him, he pushes me away.'

"Clark Kent starts a discussion about telling the truth, no less, and when it's his turn to open up, everything is suddenly a deep, dark secret."

"Well, Lana, the stuff about Pete is kind of personal."

"Unlike what I just told you about Whitney."

"Lana, have you ever thought that some people are more comfortable opening up than others?"

"I don't think it's ever comfortable for anyone. But if you care about somebody, you owe it to them."

"Then you should talk to Nell, tell her how you really feel."

"You're right, Clark. Hiding the truth only keeps people apart." 'Maybe he'll listen to me and open up. He doesn't need to hide everything. If feels so much better when you just come right out and say what you feel.' She waited for him to say something, but he was silent. 'I give up!' she turned and walked out of the barn. When Nell came back Lana suggested that they got for coffee and talk. Once they had sat down and gotten their drinks Nell said.

"This is a wonderful idea, Lana. I realize we haven't had much time alone since I started seeing Dean." 'I know, it's been uncomfortable.'

"Actually, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. Dean's a really, really great guy. It's just. . ."

"Let me guess. You liked the tables the way they were."

"Am I that transparent?"

"Well, I've already had a long talk with Dean, and I told him you're very independent and before he goes offering any more unsolicited advice he should, um, well. He should get to know you better."

"Thanks, Nell, I really appreciate that."

"Lana, your feelings are very important to me and they're important to Dean too. That's why we'd both like to spend more time together. The three of us, as a family." 'A family?'

"Family."

"Lana, Dean didn't want me to say anything until we were all together but, well, you know me, I can never keep a secret. Lana, Dean's asked me to marry him." 'What?'

"Wow. What did you say?"

"I said yes." 'Oh, my God. How am I going to tell her what I want to now?'

"Congratulations." Lana managed to say. 'I have to get out of here and think things over.' "I forgot, I told Chloe we'd really study tonight. See you later." She got up and went out the door. She got into her car and drove over to Chloe's house. When she got there she rang the doorbell.

"Lana, what a surprise."

"I guess I should have called first. But it was kind of an emergency."

"Oh, what's wrong? Was Dean giving Nell square dancing lessons?" 'I wish that's all it was.'

"Actually they're engaged."

"Oh, you'd better come inside. You know I hear that one out of every five couples breaks off their engagement before they even hit the alter."

"Really?"

"No, I was just trying to make you feel better."

"Thanks for trying."

"So, how did Dean go from the annoying boyfriend to uncle."

"I'm not exactly sure. I was just out with Nell having coffee when she told me." They walked up the stairs to Chloe's room.

"Sorry it's such a mess." Chloe said opening the door.

"That's alright." Chloe walked over to her bed and sat down. Lana just stood there kind of awkwardly not knowing what to do. This was the first time she had ever been inside Chloe's house.

"Sit down, and tell me as much or as little as you want. And don't worry, this is totally off the record." Lana smiled and sat down on the bed next to Chloe. They just sat there and talked. They talked about Nell, Dean, and both their parents. She had known that Chloe lived with just her dad, but she didn't know that Chloe's mom had run off a few years after she was born. Around 11 Lana decided to call Nell and tell her that she was spending the night at Chloe's. Around 1 they went to sleep and for a while Lana forgot all about Dean and Nell. 'That's what friends are for, I guess.'


	4. Red

Through Lana's Eyes

Part 2 Chapter 4

Red

Author's Note: sorry I took so long to update. I went on vacation last week

and I've been having computer issues lately, but anyhoo here's the next

chapter. Please review I like knowing what you think. HappyGirl0278

On Monday she was called to the office and she was asked to show a

new student around. When she met Jessie she was the opposite of what

she had expected. Jessie was wearing a see through top, a red bra, and

black leather pants. She had her ears pierced as well as her belly button,

which was clearly visible considering her shirt didn't cover her stomach.

"Hi. I'm Lana Lang."

"Hey, Jessie. So, you're the one who's showing me around."

"Yeah, that's me." As they walked through the halls she was saying,

"I know the first day at a new school can be rough, so if you have

questions, just ask."

"So, what do you Crows do for fun? Between the tractor-pulls and the

hoedowns." 'Why does everyone think that we're all Amish or something?

We can have fun.'

"There's the Talon."

"Which is. . .?"

"A coffeehouse, and a really cool place to hang out. But I'm kind of

biased, because I sort of own it."

"Gee, I'll have to check it out." 'There's no pleasing her, is there?'

"Whoa. Who is the major hottie in primary colors?" Lana followed her

gaze and saw Clark and Pete. 'Oh, no. Not another person with a crush on

Clark.'

"That's Clark Kent."

"No offense, Lana, but maybe I could get him to show me around."

"Excuse me. It's Jessie, isn't it?" They turned and saw the assistant

principal standing behind them. "Perhaps Ms. Lang didn't tell you, but

there's a dress code here at Smallville High."

"Lame and lamer." They heard a laugh coming from behind them.

"You think that's funny, Mr. Kent?"

"By the way, I'm not changing."

"Well, perhaps you'd like to discuss your attitude in my office."

"Excuse me, Mr. Gibbons?" Clark walked over to them. "I think she

looks really hot, and I think that your dress code sucks."

"Excuse me." Lana looked at Pete, who appeared just as shocked as

she was. 'Clark would never normally say any of that.

"I mean, come on. It's her first day, cut her some slack. Besides, I

don't' think you should be the one giving fashion tips."

"Tomorrow, young lady, proper attire or you're going straight home."

He turned and walked away. Lana walked over to them.

"I guess we can finish our tour." They walked towards the gym as the

bell rang. After school she was walking to her car when she saw Clark and

Pete talking to Jessie. She walked over to them.

"Clark! You and Jessie seem to be making fast friends."

"I'm just trying to make the new girl feel welcome. Don't worry,

Lana, I haven't taken my eye off you all day." 'Okay. That's not like him at

all, but at least I know he still likes me.'

"So are we still on for that cram session tonight at the Talon?"

"If you're still gonna be there, absolutely."

"I'll be there." Pete said. Lana laughed and walked away feeling very

confused. Later that night Chloe and Pete came by the Talon to study, but

she was slightly disappointed to see that Clark didn't turn up. About half an

hour after they started studying there was a knock on the front door. She

walked over to it and saw Clark standing outside.

"Hey, Clark, glad you made it. We're just doing American history, the

Red Scare." She turned to go back to the table.

"Hey, can we do that tomorrow?"

"Why, is something wrong?"

"No, it. . . It's really nice out tonight. Let's go for a drive, go

dancing." 'Is Clark Kent asking me out on a date?'

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"I'm asking you to have some fun with me."

"This is a little unexpected, to say the least. But we really have to

study." 'This test is worth like half our grade.'

"Did you know when you get all serious, your nose crinkles up? It's

really sexy." 'That does not sound like something he'd normally say. I

think there is something wrong with him.'

"Pete and Chloe are waiting for us." She turned and walked back to

the table.

"What did you get for number five?" Chloe was asking.

"Hey, man." Pete said as Clark sat down. "Were are your books?"

Clark didn't answer, instead he asked,

"You guys want to go to a bar?"

"Clark, you can commit academic hara-kiri, but the rest of us really

need to cram for this test."

"You guys, high school's supposed to be fun. This is not fun. Come

on, my treat." Clark said.

"Clark, when did you and the money truck hook up?" Pete asked.

"Since I decided there's no percentage in playing poverty."

"I'm gonna get a refill and I'm gonna get you some decaf." Chloe said

pointing at Clark.

"Here, I'll give you a hand." 'I don't want to stay here alone with

Clark, he's acting really weird.' "Have you ever seen him act like this?" she

asked Chloe as they walked away.

"No, never."

"It's strange." As they were walking back to the table, Clark got up

and walked out the door. The next day at school things got even stranger.

She was walking into school with Chloe and Pete when suddenly a

motorcycle drove up along the sidewalk. Lana was even more surprised

when the guy driving with Jessie on the back turned out to be Clark.

"Okay, what planet is that guy from and what did he do with Clark?"

Chloe asked them. She and Pete shrugged and walked over to him.

"So much for the shy and retiring Clark Kent." She said as he got off

the motorcycle.

"I was just giving her a ride to school. Say the word and I'll save you

the return trip." She just looked at him and didn't say anything. 'He's

acting really strange.' The bell rang, and she turned, grateful for an

excuse to walk away.

"Catch up with you later." She and Chloe turned and walked to class.

That day when she was working at the Talon, Clark came in and walked

straight over to her.

"Lana, we need to talk."

"Clark, please, I really need to get theses orders done." 'Maybe we

can talk afterwards.'

"Your coffee can wait." She sighed. "I got the impression that you

were jealous when you saw me with Jessie." 'You're right, I guess I was.'

"Don't be ridiculous. You can spend time with anyone you want."

She walked around the corner to deliver the order.

"Don't get me wrong. I was happy you were jealous."

"Clark, what is going on with you."

"I've decided to tell you the truth, Lana."

"About. . .? About everything ?"

"Try me. What do you want to know?" 'I want to know the truth

behind every lie you've told me.'

"For starters, how about what happened the day the twisters hit?"

"We'll get there. But right now we should concentrate on more

important things, like I've had feeling for you for a long time and I know

that you've had feeling for me too." 'How could he know? I mean, I've

never told him anything. I wanted to, but I never did.' "So I think we

should stop pretending."

"So, so what? Is this supposed to be some all-new Clark Kent?" She

took the drinks and tried to get back to work.

"Well, that depends." He took the try from her as she started to walk

away. "Do you like him?" He stood up and looked into her eyes. And the

next thing she knew he was kissing her passionately.

"Clark, I... What about Jessie?"

"Jessie who? You're the one I want to be with. I'll pick you up at

eight." He turned and walked out he door. That night when he came by

he had Lex's car, and he drove them to a bar. When they got inside there

was music blaring. 'Not the date I was expecting.'

"This place is great."

"I guess. Not exactly what I was expecting."

"What are you looking at?" She turned around, and saw Clark was

talking to two men.

"Clark, I'm fine. I'm fine." She pushed him away from them.

"Wanna beer?"

"What!" 'Since when does he drink?'

"Do you want a beer?"

"No! And since when do you drink?" 'It's a really bad habit.'

"Well, if you don't wanna drink, lets dance."

"Clark, this place isn't us. Let's go someplace else to talk." She

looked him straight in the eyes to tell him she was serious.

"I'll take that dance, Clark." They turned and saw Jessie.

"Whoa!" Clark said.

"Hey, I took your advice, Lana and checked out he Talon."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, that's why I decided to come here." 'She's really starting to

bug me, and not just because she like Clark.' She took his hand.

"Clark, come on. Let's go."

"One dance."

"Lana, I'll be right back." She sighed and watched they dance. As

they were about to kiss she walked over.

"I'm leaving."

"Lana, we just got here."

"Why don't you go get us some drinks? We'll all have a good time."

He tried to hand her some money.

"You are unbelievable! What happened to telling the truth?"

"What happened to 'You can spend time with whoever you want?'"

'Now I wish I'd never said it."

"Is that the way you want it?"

"Sure. There's enough of me to go around." She just shook her head

and turned to walk away. "Lana." He grabbed her arm, but she pulled it

away.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Not anymore." She turned and walked out to where Clark had

parked the car. He had left the roof down, so she could easily get her

purse. She took out her phone and called Chloe, but she didn't answer, so

she tried Pete.

"Hello."

"Hey, Pete. It's Lana."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Are you busy right now?"

"No, Clark ditched me. Said he had a hot date. What do you need?"

"I'm stuck at the bar that Clark was telling you about. Can you come

give me a ride home?"

"Sure, I can be there in like fifteen minutes."

"Thanks Pete."

"No problem. I just have one question. What are you doing at a

bar?"

"Clark brought me, but then Jessie showed up. He wanted both of us

to stay, but he was acting so strange, it was kind of scary." A while later

she was still on the phone with him when he said,

"Okay, I see you. I'm gonna hang up now."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." A few seconds later, Pete's truck pulled up and she got in.

The next day she was working at the Talon when Chloe stopped by.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So I heard from a source that you had a big date with Clark last

night." 'Pete must've told her. It's okay. It wasn't really a date anyways.'

"Wouldn't call it a date when the guy you went with leaves with

someone else."

"Wow you just went from the gossip column to page one. Sorry,

sometimes my 'glib-o-meter' goes on overdrive."

"No. I guess, you know, he's so secretive. I guess I was thrown for a

loop by a Clark who could say all the things that the old Clark couldn't."

"Well, welcome to the conundrum that is Clark Kent. Part knight in

shining armor, part 'where did that come from?'"

"Miss? Can I get a refill here?" a customer called.

"Yeah. Yeah, just a second."

"Thanks." She walked over with the coffee.

"Here you go."

"Louise. Did you get an owner and an address on the license plate I

asked you to run?" He had just opened his phone as she walked over with

the coffee. 'That's kind of rude.' She thought as she walked back to the

counter. Later that day she went by the stable to exercise Whitney's horse

for him. She ended up riding around the field near Crater Lake, and to her

surprise she found Clark walking through the woods with some sun flowers.

'I really don't want to see him right now.'

"Nell told me you were riding, that this is one of your favorite places.

It's pretty. I got a little lost along the way, but here I am?"

"Are those for me?"

"Yeah. I wanted to apologize. I was hoping maybe we could be

friends, like we were before." 'I don't think so. That's not going to work

this time.'

"So you thought that if you brought me flowers, I'd pretend like

nothing happened?"

"You have to believe me. The things I said, the way I was acting that

wasn't me."

"Even the part where you said you had feeling for me?"

"Lana." 'He can't even answer a simple question.'

"Clark you can't have it both ways. Either it was you, or it wasn't."

"Wish I could explain, but I can't."

"Story of your life."

"Lana I really am sorry."

"I know you are. It's just not enough anymore. Do you think you can

ind your way home?"

"Hope so." 'Good. I'm leaving' She nudged her horse into a trot and

then a canter and rode back to the barn. 'When will he ever tell me the

truth?' She wondered as she un-tacked and rubbed down the horse.


	5. Nocturne

Through Lana's Eyes

Part 2 Chapter 5

Nocturne

That night Lana decided to go visit her parent's grave, so she went to the barn and tacked up her horse. When she got there she replaced the flowers, then she noticed an envelope was sitting on top of the stone. She picked it up and turned it over. She was surprised to find her name on the other side. Just then she heard footsteps.

"Hello? Is someone there?" 'It's probably nothing.' She turned it over and say a wax seal with the letter B on it. She opened it the letter, but it was too dark for her to read it. When she got home she went up to her room, sat down at her desk and began to read. _Beneath this moon beneath this star shimmering sirens gather from afar. But upon your sight, upon your graces they have closed their lips and silenced their voices. And though the woods through the trees ravishing nymphs scurry to be seen. Making mischievous as they go. They stop in awe at the wondrous glow. Taking in your beauty and your light, they realize the false food of their plight. I surrender their ways and their worships to have them for they are only envious of you._ 'That's really beautiful poetry. I wonder who wrote this.' The next day at school she showed it to Chloe and Pete as they were walking to class.

"The sentiment's nice, but the fact that you found this in a graveyard seems a little _Amityville_." 'Thanks for that. I haven't ever gotten a letter like that, with the poetry and everything.'

"I think it's kind of romantic. I haven't gotten a love letter since third grade. Seems like a lost art."

"Not true, not true. This morning in trig, I intercepted a note from a wrestler to a cheerleader. It wasn't exactly poetic, but he got his point across."

"Who do you think wrote it?" Pete asked her.

"I have no idea."

"Hey, guys." Clark walked into the _Torch_ office behind them. "So, what's going on?"

"Lana has a secret admirer." said Chloe.

"It's nothing." 'Don't want him getting the wrong idea, or anyone for that matter.'

"What do you mean, nothing? What happened to romantic?" Chloe asked her.

"Just let the boy read it." Pete said as he grabbed the letter from Chloe and handed it to Clark and he read it.

"It's a little mushy."

"I almost forgot. Clark Kent, the man of steel." They all exchanged looks. "I'll see you guys later." she said as she got up and walked out of the office.

"Bye." said Pete.

"Bye." Chloe said. That day when she was working at the Talon she found Lex at the counter. She walked over and saw him holding the letter.

"That's kind of personal." She tried to grab it but he held it just out of her reach. "Go ahead and read it. You'll probably agree with Clark that it's sappy." She walked off to deliver the order, and he followed her.

"The imagery's a little naive, but the meter's actually quite sophisticated." 'Since when did Lex know poetry terms?'"Who wrote this?" 'I'd like to find that out myself.'

"Either an admirer or a psychopath, depending on who you ask."

"That had a little edge to it, is everything all right?"

"Everyone's giving me a hard time about the poem. I guess I'm just a little defensive."

"'Take me to you, imprison me. For I never shall be free. Nor ever chaste, except you ravish me.'"

"John Donne. He's one of my favorites."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say I found your Achilles' heel."

"I didn't realize you were so into poetry."

"Anyone who doesn't appreciate poetry doesn't understand that it's all about seduction." 'That's an interesting way to look at it.' She looked over Lex's shoulder and saw Clark walking over.

"It's nice some people appreciate artistic expression." Lex handed the paper back to her.

"It kind of raises the bar for any other contenders, doesn't it, Clark?" Lex smiled and walked towards the front door. Clark walked up to the counter.

"Lana, I know things aren't so great between us. . ."

"I'm fine, Clark." 'I don't want to hear any more about what happened last week.' She walked off to clear tables, hoping he'd leave her alone, but instead he followed her.

"Lana, I want to apologize for ragging on the poem."

"Guess poetry's not for everybody."

"I was just surprised that you would show Pete and Chloe and not show it to me."

"You can't expect me to share everything if you're not going to be open with me." 'What did you expect? I mean, he's been telling me so many stories lately that don't make sense, and I still haven't found out what really happened that day with the twisters.'

"Don't you think it's weird? This guy's sneaking around watching you."

"Come on, Clark. Tell me you've never watched somebody from afar."

"Maybe I have, but I've never watched someone at their parent's grave site."

"I've got to get back to work. I'll see you later." She turned and walked back over to the counter. Later that night she went by the graveyard hoping to catch a glimpse of her admirer. She sat down next to the stone and waited. Apparently she had fallen asleep because the next time she looked at her watch it was eleven thirty.

"What am I doing here? This is crazy." She sat up and saw someone turn and run towards the woods. 'That must be the guy who wrote the poem.' "Wait! I got your other poem. It was beautiful."

"You really think so?" She picked up the paper he dropped, which looked just like the first.

"What's your name?"

"Byron." he said.

"Like the poet?"

"Like my great-uncle. But there's nothing poetic about him."

"Why do you leave me these poems?" she asked.

"Because you inspire me." She turned on the flashlight to see his face better, but he knocked it out of her hand.

"No, don't!"

"Get away from her!" she heard Clark yell.

"Clark!" 'What's he doing here?' Byron tried to run, but he tripped on a marker and fell. "Oh, my God. Are you okay?" She asked and she tried to help him up.

"Yes. I'm fine." He looked at his hand saw there was some blood on his fingers and feinted.

"Let's take him to the Talon."

"No, let's just wake him up and take him home."

"Clark, what's wrong with you? He obviously doesn't want to go home, why else would he sneak out in the middle of the night? And what were you doing here anyway?"

"I went by your house, and Nell told me you were out here. I had wanted to talk about what I said earlier, but when I saw you guys I guess I over reacted."

"Yeah, you did. Let's just get him some food or something, okay?"

"Okay, let's take him to the Talon." She helped Clark carry Byron to Clark's truck, which was parked outside the cemetery. Once they got him into the truck Byron became conscious again. When the got to the Talon she got Byron a cup of coffee, some ice for his head and some cake.

"I can't believe I passed out."

"I'm sorry I scared you." Clark said. That had been the focus of their conversation up till then, besides introductions, of course.

"You were protection a beautiful young lady. It was chivalrous." 'I've never heard a teenager talk like that. He mustn't go to our school them.' "You're lucky to have a boyfriend who cares so much about you."

"Clark's just a friend. An overprotective one." 'Which gets annoying at times.'

"'If I could write the beauty of your eyes. And number all you graces. The age to come would say 'This poet lies such heavenly touches ne'er touched earthly faces'"

"That was beautiful."

"Which poet wrote that?" Clark asked.

"Shakespeare."

"I can't imagine being home-schooled and never seeing anybody." she said. 'I could never live with only Nell to talk to.'

"You don't miss what you never had."

"Seems like you don't get out much. Are your parents pretty strict?"

"They only want what's best for me." She heard the a truck outside. 'It must be pretty late, because the only truck that comes by here daily is the milk truck.'

"Oh, my God. That's our milk delivery." Byron stood up, looking scared.

"What time is it?"

"Quarter to five." Clark told him.

"If my parents wake up. . ." he said running out the door. She looked at Clark and hurried out the door after him. When they pulled up to Byron's house Clark asked,

"Do you want us to come in and tell your parents what happened?"

"No, I'll be fine." They sat there and watched Byron run up the steps of his house, where his mother was standing waiting for him. Then his father came out of the house pointing a shotgun at him.

"Oh, my God." She and Clark got out of the truck and ran over to the fence.

"Byron!" He didn't reply, but instead he went inside with his mother. Byron's father pointed the gun at them.

"I'd better not catch you around my son again! Get out before I shoot you for trespassin!" She and Clark turned and walked back to his truck.

"Let's go back to my house, maybe my parents will know what to do." When they got to the Kent farm, Clark parked the truck, and they walked up to the door. Just before they went inside Clark took her hand. "It's going to be alright. We'll find a way to help Byron." He opened the door and they found his parents already in the kitchen.

"Clark? Lana, you two been out all night?" Mr. Kent asked.

"No, it's know what you think." Clark told them. "We met this kid and we think his parents are abusing him."

"I'll call Ethan." Mr. Kent said, and he walked into the hallway to where the phone was. When the sheriff got to the Kent's house, Clark, Mr. Kent, and she got into the truck and drove to Byron's house. The sheriff followed them in his car. They got up and walked over to the house. The sheriff knocked on the door, and Byron's mother answered it.

"Mrs. Moore? I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'd like to speak to you son."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, sheriff."

"Where is he?" Clark asked.

"Clark, let the sheriff handle this, please." Mr. Kent told him.

"He's not in any trouble." the sheriff continued.

"Look, I don't' ko w what the hell's going on here, sheriff but our son is dead." 'That's not possible. We saw him a few hours ago. I definitely didn't imagine anything either.'

"He drowned out in Crater Lake eight years ago." Byron's mother told them.

"We just met him last night." she told them.

"My son says that you threatened him." Mr. Kent said.

"I've never seen these kids before in my life. Look, it's taken all these years to get past this and then you show up and pull a prank like this. What kind of parent would rase a child to do a wicked thing like that?"

"We're awfully sorry. Look, Jonathan, I think we should go." The sheriff and Mr. Kent turned and walked down the steps.

"They're lying." 'We were here when he went inside.'

"We saw him go in that house." Clark told them.

"This is a very awkward situation, Jonathan."

"I know it is, Ethan. But if that young man's in trouble, we wouldn't want that on our conscience."

"I'll get a warrant." Mr. Kent and Ethan go into the police car, while she and Clark got into the truck and drove to school to see if Chloe could find anything on Byron. After a few minutes of searching Chloe was able to find Byron's death certificate.

"It looks like your tortured artist is an unfortunate member of the dead poets society. The certificate of death was signed by Dr. Emil Jenkins."

"It's gotta be fake."

"Not that I don't trust your judgment, but could it be possible that goth boy is. ."

"I don't think a ghost could polish off three pieces of chocolate cake and two cappuccinos." she told Chloe. 'And a ghost couldn't write such good poetry. In fact, I don't think ghosts can write at all.'

"I was just checking. I mean, this is Smallville. Well, I ran Dr. Jenkins' name through the computer and found something very interesting. Eight years ago, he supervised a medical trial over at Metron Pharmaceuticals."

"Let me guess, Byron was a participant."

"Yeah, they were all kids who had exhibited antisocial behavior."

"But that doesn't sound like Byron, he's so gentle." They followed Chloe out of the office.

"Could it be that our new Shakespeare has stirred the heart of our young Juliet?"

"It's just nice to meet someone so honest, I don't have to guess what they're thinking. We have to start looking for Byron."

"No, we should see what the sheriff finds." 'Okay, Clark we'll do it your way.'

"Okay, well, I've got to get to work. Call me if you find anything." About five minutes after she got to the Talon Chloe called and told her that Pete was at the hospital. She told Cindy to cover for her and went to the hospital to see him. When she got there Pete told her that he and Clark had gone to Byron's house and they had found him locked in the basement. And that once they got him free and outside he turned into a monster-like thing. Byron ended up throwing Pete into a car, and that was why he was there. 'And Clark miraculously escaped without a scratch. That's not surprising.' She stayed there for half an hour, but then she left saying that she had to get back to work, and that if she could she would stop by later. When she got back to the Talon, Clark came in.

"I just got back from seeing Pete. He told me what happened. Thanks for the call.

"Look, Lana, I. . ."

"Why did you lie to me, Clark? Byron's my friend, and I wanted to help. You cut me out."

"I didn't want you to get hurt." 'Is that really what you were thinking?'

"Is that is, or don't you trust me?"

"You haven't seen Byron, have you?" 'Why didn't you answer my question?'

"No. But if I had, you'd know already. I'd have been honest with you."

"Okay, I think I figured out why our would-be Shakespeare went all pro-wrestler on you." They turned and saw Chloe come in. 'Why did he tell Chloe and not me?' "Jeez, is it just me, or did it get cold in here?"

"What'd you find?" Clark asked, taking the file from Chloe.

"The drug that Byron was give during the medical trials trageted his adrenal system."

"It says here they were looking for a cure. We need to track down the company."

"It's too late. Metron was shut down before they even finished their research."

"Why would they do that?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Clark should ask him mom's new boss." 'What is she talking about? Since when did Mrs. Kent work?'

"Lionel Luthor owns Metron."

"Just one of the many LuthorCorp subsidiaries that promises a brighter future." Chloe told him.

"I'll talk to Lex."

"I'd love to help you, but Pete just sent out an SOS for his PlayStation 2, so good luck." Chloe walked over to the door and outside. Lana put her tray down and got her coat off the chair where she'd put it a few minutes ago. 'I guess I'm not doing any work today.'

"Where are you going?" Clark asked her.

"To look for Byron."

"Wait, Lana. My dad, Mr. Moore and half the sheriff's department are out searching."

"Are you telling me I should just stay here and pour coffee?"

"I'm saying you should be careful. Byron's not the same guy. If you see him, don't get too close. Call someone." She walked over to her car and drove to the graveyard, hoping that she would find him before someone else did. When she got there she saw him kneeling in front of a grave.

"Byron. It's me, Lana. I want to help you."

"I was down there for eight years, I'm not going back."

"You could hurt people like this. The Byron I met wouldn't want that. I know who did this to you. It was LuthorCorp. Clark's talking to Lionel Luthor's son. They can find a cure."

"There is no cure!" He grabbed her arm.

"Byron, no!"

"I want you!" She pushed him off her. "They made me into someone no one can love. Not even you!" 'Oh, God. Maybe Clark was right, Byron is dangerous. Even though I'm mad at Clark, I'd give anything to have him here now, protecting me. If he was here he'd know what to do.' He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her backwards. She tried to walk backwards, but she tripped and fell into a headstone. The back of her head slammed into the stone and then everything went black. The next thing she knew she was in the medical center with a cast on her wrist. Her first visitor was Clark, who told her that Byron was in there too, a few rooms away. Once she was given permission to leave she went down the hall where she heard Byron and Clark talking.

"I don't remember our fight, but I cannot believe I didn't hurt you." Byron was saying. She walked in.

"Some people are just lucky." she said.

"Hey, how's the wrist?" Clark asked.

"It'll be better in a couple of days."

"I can't believe I . . " Byron started to apologize.

"Hey, don't' worry about it. I know it wasn't you."

"You were brave to come and find me."

"A friend warned me to be careful. I should have listened to him." She looked up at Clark.

"Let me see you hand." He held his up and she put hers in his. She turned around to see that Clark had left the room.

"You must be tired. I'll let you get some sleep."

"Will you come and visit me again?"

"Of course."

She walked out into the hallway, and back to her room to get her things before Nell arrived to pick her up. When she got home she went straight to bed, and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. When she woke up sun was streaming in through the window, and she decided to go for a walk and find out where Clark had disappeared to the previous night. She walked up along the road that ran between the two west fields, and was surprised to see Clark delivering hay bales to the cows.

"You pulled one of your trademark disappearing acts last night."

"Well, I figured you could use some time alone with Byron." He jumped down from the truck and she saw there was a book in his back pocket. She took it out to see what it was.

"Sonnets? Not exactly your usual reading."

"Byron was really into them. I thought maybe I could learn something."

"What'd you think?" She thumbed through the book

"They really weren't for me."

"An honest answer. I like that."

"Lana, I'm sorry for not being straight with you from the beginning."

"It's okay. When I confronted Byron, I got so scared. First person I thought of was you."

"Really?"

"I thought, 'If Clark was here he'd know what to do.' Thought I could save him. I just ended up making things worse."

"You tried to help a friend, there's no harm in that."

"I hope Byron's gonna be okay." She pulled herself up to sit on the truck bed.

"It doesn't bother you that he's so. . .?"

"Different? If you really like someone you accept every part of them. But you can't do that until they're willing to share every part with you."

"I think people like Byron. He keeps a part of himself hidden so he doesn't scare people away." 'Is that why you keep things hidden from me? Clark, I've know you for too long to be scared by any of your secrets.'

"If you want to get close to someone, you have to take that risk."

"What if the risk is too big to take?"

"Then you might miss out on something that could be pretty amazing." She just looked at him, then looked out at the woods.

"I should probably get back to work. I've got a lot of chores to get to today."

"Alright. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." She hopped down from the truck and walked off down the road back toward home." AreClark's secrets really so terrible that he needs to hide them? Why can't he just tell me? No matter what it is, I'd still be friends with him, and I'd probably still have feelings for him too.'


	6. Redux

Through Lana's Eyes

Chapter 27

Redux

The next week turned out to be spirt week at school and she and Krissy were paining signs while the boys swim meet was going on.

"He's a hottie, isn't he? Look at him." 'Oops, Krissy must've caught me watching Clark.'

"Who, Clark?"

"Oh, come on, Lana."

"Krissy, Clark and I are just friends."

"Right." She dotted the exclamation point on the sign she was making, which said: "Spirit Week 2002 Go Crows!

"So, what do you think?"

"Awesome. I'm gonna ask the new principal if we can hang it in the middle of the cafeteria."

"You've really thrown yourself into Spirt Week, Krissy. I'm impressed."

"Well, these are the best times of our lives. Isn't that what they say?" 'Yeah, I guess it is.'

"To be honest, I'd forgotten how much fun this can be. I'm really looking forward to it."

"Krissy, hey baby." Krissy's boyfriend, Tory came over dripping wet after just racing.

"Hey, Troy, you're dripping on my signs. Don't you have another race?"

"Finals. I need a good-luck kiss." Krissy looked at her, silently asking for permission.

"Go. I can finish up here."

"Thanks. Follow me."

"Not a problem." 'They make such a cute couple.' She underlined "Crows," capped the marker, and waited for the final race.

"Alright boys, this one's for bragging rights; fastest in the school." She watched as Clark and Troy got into position. "Swimmers take your marks. Three, two, one!" The whistle blew and they both dove into the pool. Troy was about half way across the pool when he stopped swimming, and started fighting to stay above water. 'What's going on?'

"Troy! Hey, hey! Troy!" Krissy had come back and had been sitting next to her. "Somebody help him!" Everyone got up as Clark turned around, got Troy, and carried him to the edge of the pool. The coach and another member of the team helped pull him out of the pool. When they turned him over, it wasn't Troy. Instead they saw an old man laying there dead. 'How did that happen? One minute Troy and Clark were in the pool and the next it was this guy instead of Troy. That's just plain weird.' When the paramedics got there they told everyone to leave the pool area, and she had to go to work anyways, so she was able to leave the craziness behind of school behind. She was in the process of cleaning out the old theater, so she could find things for spirt week. As she came out with another box Clark was coming in with muffins from his mom.

"Lana, where would you like these?"

"You can just put them on the counter." She set the box down on a chair.

"Getting ready for the Spirit Week bash?"

"Trying to." 'I had no idea there was so much stuff in there.' "I think Nell's used the projection booth as her personal mini-storage since the late '70s." She took a photo envelope out of the box and looked at the pictures inside. She took them out and flipped them over. To her surprise she saw her mom laying on a picnic blanket with some guy, who wasn't her dad.

"What are those?"

"Clark, these photos are of my mom and some guy."

"Maybe he was an old boyfriend." She flipped over the picture to see if there was a date on the back. '7/85, that's after my parents got married. That can't be good.'

"They were taken when my parents were already married."

"Maybe he was just a friend."

"I'm sure you're right." 'It could just be nothing.'

"Right about what?" Lex asked, walking over.

"The mystery man with Lana's mother." Clark told him. 'Thanks a lot. I was hoping to keep this on a secret.'

"Hey, they make an attractive couple. And there could be a million explanations. Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but I'll bet Nell does." said Lana.

"Then mystery solved. I wish they were all this easy."

"Well, it's late, we should get to school." Clark said.

"I'm heading that way, if you need a lift."

"Oh, I'm okay. I've got the first two periods off." she told Lex.

"Clark?"

"No, I was just gonna run.

"Well, I don't think you could outrun my Porsche, Clark." She laughed, and Clark and Lex walked out the door, and she continued cleaning. After school she went back to the Talon to ccleaning.

"Hey. Came by to seontinue e if you needed a hand."

"Just in time. Thought you were helping your mom this afternoon."

"She said she's got it covered."

"Something wrong?" Clark picked up the box and followed her.

"My mom's been kind of secretive the last couple of days." 'Why is that such a shock to him? Aren't all Kent's are secretive?'

"A Kent secretive, that's shocking."

"I think it has something to do with my grandfather."

"I've never heard you mention him before."

"I've never actually met him. I've only seen old pictures and those are like 20 years old."

"Do you know anything about him?"

"Just that he was a big, corporate lawyer in Metropolis. He and my grandmother retired to Coast City. When I was in sixth grade, I made up my mind and decided to call him. I left a bunch of messages, but he never called back. Guess he just wasn't interested."

"All these years I had the image of the Kents as the perfect family."

"I guess we're just as dysfunctional as everyone else. I never did pressure my parents for the story."

"Maybe you didn't want to know."

"Maybe it's easier to live with the image than the truth."

"Looks like we're both dealing with secrets out of the past."

"I'm not sure what I'm gonna do, but this is your chance to get some answers." She turned around and saw Nell standing behind them. She nodded. "Catch up with you later?"

"Lana, the place looks fantastic. You've done a really good job here."

"Thanks. Um, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, what is it?" She took the pictures out of her pocket, and handed them to Nell.

"These pictures. Do you know who he is?"

"Must have been one of your mom's old boyfriends."

"They were taken after Mom and Dad were already married. Just a year before I was born."

"Lana, what's this about?"

"I'm not sure."

"Listen to me. Your mother, she loved you and your father more than anything else in this world. She never would have done anything to hurt either of you. You know that, don't you?" 'That doesn't answer my question. I want to know who he is?' Nell turned and walked back into the front of the Talon. 'I'm not going to get a straight answer from her, am I?' Lana decided to call Lex to see if he could help her, but his assistant told her he wasn't there. That afternoon she was watching the cheerleaders practice when Lex came by.

"Hey, I got a message you wanted to see me. Everything all right?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"I take it Nell couldn't identify the mystery man?"

"If she could, she wouldn't tell em anything. I just wanna know who it is." She handed him the envelope with the picture inside.

"Well, that shouldn't be hard to find. But coming to terms with it could prove to be more complicated."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, you know the story of Pandora. She was given a box by Zeus and warned never to open it. She couldn't resist the temptation."

"I'm not afraid of the truth, Lex." 'And besides, no one told me I couldn't find out who it is.'

"Neither was Pandora. But once the box was open, I could never be closed. All the misery she released could never be put back."

"I appreciate the warning. And anything you can tell me." She walked back into the theater to see how the cheerleaders had been doing, but the had left. She went home, and found and envelope addressed to her from Lex. She decided to go over to the Kent Farm and open it with Clark. 'I feel like I have to share this with him. I don't know why though.' She found him in the barn writing something.

"Clark, I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, I could use the inspiration. I thought you'd be swamped with party prep by now."

"I came back from the Talon when this arrived at my house. I asked Lex to look into those photos of my mother."

"You think there's more to it than meets the eye?"

"I don't know, he sent me this. I haven't opened it yet. As badly as I want the truth, I'm afraid I won't like what I find."

"Why the change of heard?"

"The image of my parents the way I thought the were is all I have."

"You don't want to lose that."

"Maybe just by doubting I already have. How are things with your grandfather?"

"Disaster is an understatement. I took him to see my father. It was like watching history repeat itself."

"So, what's next?"

"I hate to see it end like this."

"But I can't control the way they act around each other."

"Are you gonna try again?"

"I can't do anything about the past. Maybe there is something I can do about the future."

"What are you going to do?"

"Try again, I guess."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks." She went down the stairs and back to her house. That night after the Spirit Week party she went over to see Clark again.

"Lana."

"Working on something important?" she asked.

"Just finished my essay."

"So where you gonna be in five years?"

"In college, probably studying journalism." 'Really? I never thought of him as someone who could just report on the action; he usually likes to be a part of it.'

"You're kidding."

"Don't tell Chloe, but I think it's growing on me. I like to find the truth behind things. I'm tired of having secrets in my life."

"And personally?"

"I've decided I'm gonna find a way to have a relationship with my grandfather. How about you, is everything okay?"

"Clark, I read Lex's file. According to court papers, my parents filed for divorce in 1985. Irreconcilable differences."

"But they worked it out, right?"

"Eventually. But they were legally separated for over a year."

"So the guy in the picture with your mom,"

"Could be more than a friend."

"I was born right after my parents got back together. My father could still be alive."

"That's good; isn't it?"

"I guess. It's just disappointing to know that the man I remember as my dad might not have been my biological father."

"Look on the bright side, at least the person you thought was your dad cared about you."

"I guess you're right. I should get back, Nell's probably wondering where I am. I'll see you later."

"See you." Clark said as she walked down the stairs and out the barn door.


	7. Lineage

Through Lana's Eyes

Part 2 Chapter 7

Lineage

That day at school she was looking for Chloe, because she had decided to find out more about the pictures she had found. When she finally found Chloe she was walking through the halls.

"Chloe. Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere." Chloe turned around, and she looked like she was either about to cry or she had been crying. "What's wrong?"

"Clark and I just had a massive blowout."

"About what?"

"Secrets, privacy, my pathological inability to curb my curiosity. How are you?"

"Hey, we can talk about it later."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dump on you."

"If you can't dump on your friends. . ." 'Who can you?'

"Exactly. So what did you want to talk about?" She took the picture out of the book she was carrying.

"His name's Henry Small."

"As in the Smallville Smalls?"

"Our very own first family."

"Well, who's the hottie hanging all over him?"

"My mom."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lana."

"It's okay, you didn't know. I think he may be my biological father."

"Wow, are you okay?"

"I think so. I want to find out everything there is to know about him. I thought maybe you could help. But if you don't' feel comfortable, it's . . ."

"Actually, I'm flattered. It's nice that someone trusts me enough with their big family secret."

"Then you'll do it?"

"You know, I could tell you where he went to college how many outstanding parking tickets he has I can even pull up his dental records and tell you if he flosses regularly. But if you really want to know who he is I would suggest using the high-tech research device called the doorbell."

"Well, that would work."

"If you really want to know what he's like that's what you should do."

"You're probably right." She turned and walked off to the computer lab to find Mr. Small's address. After school she went to find the his house. When she got there the door was ajar and she could hear someone yelling inside.

"No. They're dumping there. Oh, come on. What do you mean, that's it?" She knocked on the door before walking inside. She saw the man from the picture in his living room yelling into a phone. "I don't care what Lowell County Water and Power says they are illegally dumping, and I'm not gonna sit here. . . Hello? Hello!" He slammed the phone down on a bookshelf.

"Mr. Small?"

"What? I'm sorry. I'm not taking on any more law students right now."

"No, no, I'm not a law student."

"Wait, I know you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you run the coffee place in town."

"Yeah, yeah, the Talon. I don't' think I've seen you there."

"And you never will. I boycott it." 'What's wrong with a coffee house?'

"Do you have a thing against coffee?"

"No, I've got a thing against Luthors."

"Lex Luthor's just a silent partner."

"That's what the Vichy said about the Nazis. Look what happened to France. I didn't catch you name."

"Lana Lang." She took the picture out of her bag. "You knew my mother." She handed it to him.

"Where did you get this?"

"I found it. Did you love her?"

"What do you want me to say? It's ancient history. It doesn't matter."

"Henry, can you stop saving the world for one minute and give me a hand, please?" a woman called from another room.

"Okay, honey, I'll be right there. Look, Lana. . ." 'If I'm gonna say it, I'd better say it now.'

"I think you might be my father."

"Honey, are you coming?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, I'll be in in one second. Look, Lana, you've made a mistake." 'No, I don't think I did.' "I have a family now. Please, don't bother me again." He turned and walked away. She turned around holding back tears. She went home to find Nell having dinner with Dean, so she went over to see Clark. When she got there he was looking at pictures, so she decided to look through them with him. He was showing her pictures from fishing trips. In the picture they were looking at Clark was holing up a fish that was almost as big as he was, but he was only five or six at the time.

"Wow, that is quite a catch."

"Took all my strength to pull that one in. My dad even had to help me land it."

"You're lucky you've got such a great father. I heard you and Chloe had a big fight." He got up and walked away. "Don't worry, she didn't give me any details." She followed him. "I assume that this is shrouded in the usual Kent cloak of secrecy."

"Chloe promised not to look into my adoption, and then she did. Now I've got a woman in town claiming to be my mother." 'That's sort of exciting. If she really is his mother that would be great.'

"Is there any chance?"

"No, not in a million years."

"So she just showed up out of the blue."

"She ambushed me at school. 'Hi, Clark, I'm your mother.' I mean, who does that?" 'I did that with Mr. Small. It didn't go so well.' She raised her hand.

"Do you remember that guy in the photo with my mom? I kind of found out who he was. His name's Henry Small. I went to his house."

"How'd it go?" 'Horrible is an understatement.'

"Well, he hates the Talon, hates the Luthors, compared me to the Nazis and told me never to come back again."

"That good, huh?"Shegave him a look."I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I have done pretty well without a father this long I don't know why I thought I needed one now."

"I do. Lana, we're different. We don't get to see our biological parents every day and see a little piece of who we are or who we may become. If I had a chance to get to know my birth parents I wouldn't give up just because the first meeting didn't go the way I hoped."

"What should I do?"

"That's up to you, but I'd suggest something like e-mail or a phone call this time." She laughed

"I think I'll go do it now before I loose my nerve." 'I think a letter would be the best idea, that way he'll definitely get it.' The next morning she mailed the letter and didn't expect to hear anything for a day or too, but while she was working he came in.

"Cute place, very colorful."

"Mr. Small." 'I never would have expect to hear from him again, let alone have him come here.'

"Call me Henry."

"Can I get you a coffee? Of course, you wouldn't want a coffee." She walked back to the counterto refillthe coffee pot she was carrying away.

"Regular coffee would be great. I got your letter. And yes, you did ambush me. But from the way you describe yourself, it might just be a habit you got from me." 'Is he saying that he's my father?'

"So you are my father?"

"I don't know. But I'm willing to find out."

"Thanks Mr. Sm, I mean Henry."

"I'm happy to do it, Lana."

"There's the coffee." She set it down on the counter. He took his wallet out of his pocket. "Oh, don't worry about it. It's on the house." 'Free coffee for my dad. Dad, I like the way that sounds.' She smiled to herself as he walked out the door.


	8. Ryan

Through Lana's Eyes

Part 2 Chapter 8

Ryan

After she finished her ride she saw Nell at the gate to the field she was riding in.

"Hey."

"How was your ride?" Nell asked her.

"Oh, it was great. We took the long way around Crater Lake."

"Do you remember when you went riding at the Metropolis Equestrian Center?" 'Yeah, that place was really nice.' "And you said you wished you belonged to a club like that?"

"Yeah. They've got fantastic facilities."

"Well, what would you say if I told you you could ride there every weekend and any time you wanted after school."

"I'd say it'd be a long drive."

"I know this is sudden. But Dean's taken a job in Metropolis, and he wants us to move with him." 'What? How could she say yes without even mentioning it to me?'

"And you said yes?"

"I know it's a lot to ask, Lana. But it's important to Dean and I think it'll be a great opportunity for you. It'll be great for all of us." 'Oh, so she just assumed I'd want to do. She thought I'd want to leave the only home I've ever know, and all my friends to go live in Metropolis.'

"I can't believe you agreed to do this without even asking me."

"I know it's difficult to imagine right now. . ."

"What about school? And my friends? Not to mention the Talon."

"Lana, you can visit Smallville any time you want."

"I don't want to talk about this now." She turned around and got back on her horse. 'I'm not going home now. I think I'll go back around Crater Lake first and think this over.' When she did go home, Nell didn't mention anything about moving. In fact, the only thing she told Lana was that Clark had called. 'I wonder what Clark wants.' She got the phone and went into her room.

"Hello." a familiar voice said. 'Is that Ryan?'

"Ryan, is that you?"

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"It's Lana."

"Hi, Lana. Do you want to talk to Clark?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright, here he is."

"Hello." Clark said.

"Hi, Clark. It's Lana. Nell told me you called."

"Oh, yeah. It wanted to tell you that Ryan is visiting us, and I wanted to do something special for him."

"You mean like a party."

"Yeah, but I want it to be a surprise."

"Well, it's not going to be much of a surprise if he can hear you right now. Is he still in the room?"

"No, he went outside with my dad."

'Oh." She laughed. "Where did you want to have this surprise party?"

"I was thinking we could have it at the Talon. Is that okay with you?"

"It's fine, I think. When would it be?"

"Could we have it Saturday night? Isn't that the night that the Talon is open the latest?"

"Saturday would be fine, and yes it is. But do you think it'd be better if I closed early and have just our friends?"

"That makes sense. Don't you have to check with someone, like Lex first?"

"Yeah, I'll call him."

"Okay. I'll talk to you more about this at school, okay?"

"Alright. See you later." 'Should I talk to him about leaving now, or should I wait? I think I'll wait. I don't want to ruin the fun of having Ryan back.' She hung up the phone and dialed Lex's office.

"Hello."

"Hi, Lana. What can I do for you?"

"As I'm sure you know, Ryan's back and he's staying with the Kents. Clark just called me and I was wondering if we could have a welcome back party for him at the Talon on Saturday. I was thinking that we could close early so it would be more private. Is that okay?"

"Only if you promise not to burn the place down."

"I promise." She laughed. 'Great so I'd better call Clark back.' "Once I talk to Clark I'll get the details to run by you, okay?"

"Lana, you already have my permission. You can do whatever you want."

"Thanks, Lex. I'll come by later this week to drop off the papers and other stuff."

"See you then. Bye Lana."

"Bye." For the next couple of days she concentrated on the party, and between school and that Saturday night had arrived before she knew it. She was at the Talon when people started to arrive. Finally Clark called and told her they were around the corner and would be there soon. She relayed the message to everyone else, double checked everything was set, and shut off the lights. A few minutes later Clark and Ryan walked in.

"Surprise!" they all shouted.

"It's your jailbreak party." Chloe walked over to them. "We even have the obligatory pistachio log ice cream cake and we managed to rustle up a band." she said as she lead them over two her.

"This is so cool. Thanks, guys." Ryan said.

"Good to see you man." Pete shook hands with him.

"I'm so glad you're back." She hugged him gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow. Yeah me too." She laughed as she and Chloe went to get some coffee.

"Hey, Chloe. There's something I've been wanting to tell someone."

"What is it? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah it's nothing like that. Just promise you won't tell anyone else."

"My lips are sealed." 'At least I know Chloe isn't going to blab to the first person she sees.'

"Thanks. You know how Nell and Dean are married, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, they have decided to move to Metropolis and they want me to go with them."

"Wow, that's big news. Do you want to go?"

"Are you kidding? That's the last think I want to do." She heard glass shattering. "I'd better go clean that up. I'll tell you the rest later." She walked off to clean up feeling slightly guilty, knowing that she wouldn't have a chance to talk to Chloe again that night. Even with the smaller crowd she was still busy bussing tables, but she made time to go see the guest of honor. She got some cake, and brought it over.

"Brought you guys a couple of pieces before everyone eats it all." Ryan smiled at her, but then his expression changed and he put his hand to his head. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Just a headache."

"I'll go get you a glass of water." She walked to the counter and brought the water back.

"I think I'm gonna take Ryan home." Clark told her. "He's not looking so great."

"Okay." She hugged Ryan. "Feel better. I'll see you later, Clark." She spent the rest of the evening clearing tables and occasionally talking to Pete or Chloe. When she got home Nell told her that Clark had called again. 'I think I'll go talk to him in person this time.' She turned and walked back outside and through the woods to the Kent farm. She found Clark in the loft reading.

"Hey, Clark, got your message. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to thank you for the party. It was really great. Sorry we had to leave early, but Ryan wasn't feeling so good."

"Yeah, how's he doing? He didn't look so hot."

"To be honest, I'm not really sure. He's got a doctor's appointment tomorrow to try to figure out what they did to him in that place. You should have seen him, Lana." 'I don't think I could have been able to bear it. That must have been horrible.'

"But he's safe now, thanks to you."

"Yeah, he's just such a good kid. Seems like life's always kicking him in the teeth. Makes you realize how lucky we are." 'For now. My life's been giving me a pretty hard beating lately, what with Nell wanting to move and everything.' "You okay? You seem a little preoccupied." 'You read my mind.'

"Oh, no. No, I'm fine." She laughed nervously hoping he wouldn't catch her lying.

"I know things aren't as solid between us as they used to be but I'm still here for you if you want to talk about anything."'I might as well tell him, he's gonna find out eventually.'

"Nell and Dean are moving to Metropolis, and I'm supposed to go with them."

"How do you feel about that?"

"How would you feel if you were uprooted and sent somewhere far away where you didn't know anybody?"

"I think it'd be tough."

"I feel like a piece of luggage they can just throw in the trunk as they drive off to their new life."

"Have you talked to Henry Small about this?" 'I've thought about it but no; we're not at the stage where I could just waltz in and ask him to give me a room.' "No, I'm not ready to dump this in his lap. Just because we might share the same DNA does not mean we're family."

"Well, you could come stay with us. It's just kind of crowed right now." 'Thanks, Clark. That's so sweet of you to ask.'

"Ryan's lucky. At least he got to choose his family. I'll see you later."

"Don't go. Don't go to Metropolis."

"Or what? You gonna kidnap me too?" 'It would be a better alternative.'

"Nell shouldn't be able to dictate your life without your input. If moving doesn't feel right, don't go." 'Maybe I will stay here.' she turned and walked down the steps. 'It's not a bad idea; to fight for what I want for once in my life.' She walked back to home still thinking about the possibilities of what she could do. 'When I get home, I'm gonna tell her.' She decided and hurried home, so she could get there before her confidence died down. When she got home she found Nell in the kitchen.

"Hi, Lana. How was the party?"

"Fine. Nell, we need to talk." 'I hope she takes this well.'

"Have you adjusted to the idea of moving yet?"

"Actually, the exact opposite. I've decided that I'm not moving with you." She held her breath while she waited for her aunt to respond.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm staying here, in Smallville while you and Dean go off to Metropolis."

"Are you sure? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"There was no change of heart. I never wanted to leave."

"Lana, it's late. Go to bed, get some rest, and we can talk about this in the morning." She got up. 'Why won't Nell take me seriously?'

"I'll go to bed but my decision is final. I'm staying here."

"Good night sweetie." Nell said. Lana went up stairs and flopped down on her bed. 'How can she just ignore what I'm saying? Even if I have to live above the Talon; I'm going to stay in Smallville with my friends.'

The next morning she left for school without seeing Nell. When she got to school she went into the _Torch_ office to do some research.

"'Facts on child emancipation.' I have a feeling this isn't for a research paper." she heard Chloe say as she walked in. She had been sitting the computer for half an hour getting more and more frustrated before anyone came in.

"I decided to tell Nell that I wasn't moving with her to Metropolis."

"Well, that's very Erin Brockovich of you. How did Nell take it?" 'Badly.'

"One, she's my legal guardian, two I'm a teenager, and three: I don't have any say in the matter."

"That pretty much covers all your bases. So, are you gonna pursue this emancipation thing?" 'It takes too long. I'd already be living in Metropolis by the time my situation even gets heard of.'

"It could take up to a year and a half to complete the process."

"Sounds like you're already talking yourself out of it."

"It's my last shot." 'What else can I do? Ask Clark to kidnap me?'

"You know, you might have one other option." 'What's that?' "I know this family whose house has some spare room and I'm sure that they'd let you stay there especially since we both know them very well."

"I wouldn't want to be a burden to another family."

"Lana trust me. They'd love to have you."

"Who is this family anyway?"

"Well, there's this really nice man named Gabe, and he has a daughter whose very into journalism and who is standing right in front of you."

"Chloe, I could never ask you and your dad to let me stay."

"That's the beauty of being friends, you don't have to ask. And besides I think we could use someone who could make coffee around the house."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely. Why don't you run it by Nell, and we can talk more about this later."

"Sounds good to me." After school was over Lana went straight home to talk to Nell.

"Hi, Lana. How was school?" Nell asked as soon as she walked into the kitchen. 'It was okay. I figured out a way that I can stay here in Smallville and not have to leave.'

"School was fine."

"You know, Lana, I've been thinking and I think that moving is the right thing to do right now. You know, change can be good. Think of all the friends you'll make, and all the things you can do in a new place."

"But, Nell . . ."

"I don't want to hear any buts, Lana, you're moving with Dean and me and that's final."

"No, it's not final. I'm staying in Smallville, I'm going to graduate from Smallville High, and I'm going to go to college somewhere around here."

"Well, where are you going to live?"

"With Chloe and her dad. Chloe's already cleared it with him, so it's either that or I could stay above the Talon. But there's now way that I'm leaving this town with you and Dean." Lana looked at her aunts face. Nell was shocked.

"Lana," Nell began. 'She's probably going to launch into some speech about how my parents would have wanted us to stay together and they wouldn't have wanted me to stay here in Smallville and not accomplish anything. I've made up my mind and there's nothing she can say to change my mind.'

"Don't start that now. I've never stood up to you on any issue other than this. This is what I really want to do. Now, you can either support me in my decision or you can never speak to me again. I don't really care which."

"Well, if you're really sure you won't come to Metropolis then I guess you can stay with Chloe, but just until you finish high-school. Then I want you to think about staying in Metropolis, alright?" 'It's better than nothing.'

"Alright. I'm going to go do my homework."

"Lana, wait. Clark called earlier and told me to tell you that Ryan was admitted to the hospital and he's had surgery. I'm sure Ryan and Clark would appreciate it if you would go over there."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Lana turned and walked out the door and drove to the hospital. 'I hope Ryan's going to be alright. I guess they figured out what was causing the headaches. Please let Ryan be alright.' When she got to the hospital she found Clark on the second floor.

"Clark."

"Hey, Lana."

"Is there any news?"

"Ryan's still in recovery, but Dr. Burton is optimistic."

"Then, everything's gonna work out."

"Yeah, I think it is." 'That a relief.'

"Oh, by the way, I took your advice. And to make a long story short Chloe and her dad have offered to let me stay with them until I finish high school."

"And Nell's cool with that?" 'Not at all.'

"Not really, but she's agreed to it."

"Well, I knew you were a fighter."

"It's scary but then I think of Ryan and everything that he's gone through. It kind of puts things in perspective."

"You and Chloe as roommates."

"Did you ever see that coming?" 'I know I didn't.'

"Not in a million years." She looked up and saw a look of sadness in his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. It's just you won't be the girl next door anymore." 'That's sweet. Eventhough I'm not really leaving he's still gonna miss me.'

"I'm not going anywhere, Clark. Maybe now you can give your telescope to Ryan." They laughed.

"Mom?" Clark asked. She looked over and saw the Kents walking over. From the looks on their faces she couldn't tell whether or not it was good news.

"Clark," his mom said. "Ryan's not doing so well. He's awake, but they don't think he's going to get much better. Bringing Dr. Burton brought him a few extra days, but the doctors aren't optimistic." Lana put her hand over he mouth trying to hold in sobs that were threatening to escape from her chest. She looked up at Clark and saw that he was holding back tears too. As she drove home, Lana tried to force herself to think positive. 'Doctors can be wrong, and something could change in the next few days.' She clung to that thought until it was shattered by a phone call from Clark she received the next day saying that Ryan had died. He didn't say much but he did tell her that there was going to be a memorial service that Saturday.

On Saturday as the minister was speaking she thought back on the few times that she had seen Ryan, and she thought about how hard it must be for the Kents, especially Clark. 'I mean, I only saw Ryan a few times. But when he was here he lived with the Kent family, so they must be crushed. I feel so bad for Clark; Ryan was like a little brother to him.' She brushed a tear from her cheek. 'Goodbye, Ryan. I'll always remember you.'


	9. Dichotic

Through Lana's Eyes

Part 2 Chapter 9

Dichotic

Author's note: Here's the next chapter. School for me is getting busy with finals and everything, so there won't be a chapter next weekend. But I'll try to get one up the following weekend. Please review it's the only way that I can tell if people actually read this.

The next week Lana packed up her things from Nell's house and was prepared to move in with Chloe and her dad. She called Clark and he came over to drive her and her things over to Chloe's house. When they got there Chloe showed her their room before they started unloading boxes, then they went outside and started bringing them inside. 'I never realized until today that I had so much stuff.' She thought as she walked from Chloe's room out to Clark's truck and back. As she walked out of the house she asked Chloe,

"Are there more?"

"Just a couple more boxes." Chloe replied before she went inside. 'Wow, I really do have a ton of stuff.' She smiled to herself and walked over to the truck where Mr. Sullivan was helping get boxes from.

"Thanks, again for letting me live with you guys, Mr. Sullivan." she said for the thousandth time. "It really, really means a lot." 'I'm so happy not to be moving to Metropolis with Dean and Nell."

"You're welcome. And in honor of the day, I'm gonna make dinner."

"Oh, hey, don't put yourself out." 'I don't want to be any trouble at all.'

"Mi casa es su casserole." He said and walked inside. She laughed. 'He's a pretty funny guy. I think I'm gonna like living here.'

"So how you feeling?" Clark asked her. 'Um, petrified, nervous, and really, really excited. Does that make sense?'

"Excited and terrified at the same time if that makes any sense."

"Well, it is a big change."

"Huge, and not just for me. Even though she agreed to it Nell was kind of upset that I decided to stay in Smallville. 'But it wasn't her decision to make; it was mine.'

"It's not easy when someone you love moves away." 'Is he talking about me?'

"So that looks like it's everything, if you need to get your truck back." Chloe said as she came back outside.

"You know, I lucked out. My mom called and said she was gonna take off early help finish up the chores. You wanna celebrate?"

"I wish I could, but I've gotta get changed and take a shift at the Talon." 'I'd like to though.'

"Yeah, and I only have like a second to grab a bite before I need to run over to the _Torch_. Sorry." Chloe said.

"Well, when you two are scheduled to take a breath, give me a call."

"Will do." Chloe said.

"Thanks, Clark." she said as she picked up the last box and headed inside with Chloe.

"Yeah." 'Aw, he looks so disappointed. I really do wish I had time, but I've gotta work.' The two of them walked inside and she went upstairs to change and Chloe stayed downstairs to eat before she left. She went up stairs, grabbed some nicer clothes, went out to her car and drove to work. 'This is different.' she thought as she drove out of Pleasant Meadows, where Chloe, and now herself lived. '

It's kind of weird, I'm not living with Nell anymore.' She had been at work for fifteen minutes when Chloe walked in with Ian. 'What happened to working at the _Torch.'_ Ian sat down and Chloe walked over to the counter.

"Hey"

"Hi, Chloe. What can I get you?"

"Two coffees please."

"No problem." She got two cups and the coffee pot from Christine who what talking with some customers. "So," she said as she pored. " what are you doing with Ian?"

"It's not what you're thinking, Lana." She gave Chloe a look. "Honestly, I'm doing an interview with him for the _Torch_."

"Okay."

"You don't believe me do you?"

"We'll see." she said jokingly as she handed over the cups. As Chloe walked away, she walked into the back to get some more filters for the coffee maker. It took her a while to find them; someone had hid the box under their coat. When she finally found them she went back out front and saw Chloe and Ian leaving, and Clark coming in. 'Great he's here. I was wondering when he was going to show. We really need to study.' She walked over to them.

"Clark, thank God. I thought you'd forgotten about our math session."

"Actually, that's why I'm here. With my dad out of commission, I have to make the feed store run." 'Oh, yeah i heard about his dad's acciedent.I hope he's okay. But,I guess that means we can't study.'

"Okay. Yeah, I understand."

"So. Simultaneous equations giving you grief?" Ian asked. 'You have no idea. If Clark hadn't been helping me I think I would have had to switch into a lower math class.'

"Higher math and I don't seem to get along very well."

"Yeah, I suffered through algebra last term. If you want I can give you a few tips." 'Really? That would be so great.'

"Are you serious? Because I'm totally lost."

"Yeah. Yeah, definitely. When's a good time?"

"I'm off in ten minutes."

"Great."

"I'll be right back."

"Okay, thanks." Ian walked away. As he did Clark gave him a strange look. 'Is he jealous because I'm not depending on him?'

"You okay, Clark?"

"Yep. I'm better go." 'That's a lie.'

"All right." He turned and walked out the door. Exactly ten minutes later Ian came back.

"All set?" He asked.

"Yeah, just let me get my coat." She went into the back and got it off the coatrack. As they walked out the door she said,

"Thanks, Ian. You're a lifesaver."

"Trust me. There's no place I'd rather be." He replied. They walked off to the library. When they got there they walked over to the reference section and sat down. "So what's the problem?"

"It's this homework. I can't seem to get it." She pulled it out of her bag.

"Can I see?"

"Sure." She handed him the notebook. "If you can help me understand this I may actually pass."

"I'm sure you're not failing."

"If we have another pop quiz I will be."

"Oh, well. Let's see what you're doing wrong." After an hour of going over problems she was able to do one without him helping her.

"Is it right?" She crossed her fingers.

"Let's see. Well, that would be a yes. Looks like you're finally getting it."

"Thanks for all your help. I don't know what I would've done without your help."

"It's no big deal. You're making it sound like I saved your life."

"You should see my math tests. You practically did."

"I'm sure they're not that bad."

"Trust me, they're that bad."

"Wow. I'm glad I could help."

"I can't believe that you understand all this."

"Well, I've been doubling up on classes for a while now."

"Really, why?"

"I'm trying to get the LuthorCorp scholarship at the end of this year."

"But you're only a sophomore, why would you want to graduate so early?"

"That's the same thing Chloe asked me. I just want to see what's outside of Smallville."

"You and me both. I can't wait to get out of Smallville."

"Excuse me," they both looked up and saw the librarian. "I'm sorry to interrupt your study session, but the library is closing. Could you wrap this up?"

"No problem, we were done anyways." Ian said. They both got up and walked out of the library. "I've got to go. Do you want to study again tomorrow?" Ian said.

"Okay, I don't know how much help I'm going to need, but I'd love to hang out with you. How about a movie?"

"Sounds like fun." She started to walk away.

"Hey, Lana." She turned. "There's something I wanted to tell you. I found out that Chloe kind of likes me, but there's nothing to worry about because I like you better. Can you not mention it to Chloe, though, I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings."

"Sure no problem?" 'Why does it seem that Chloe always likes the guys that I do? She likes Clark; I like Clark. And now the same thing with Ian. It's going to be hard keeping this from her, but I wouldn't want her to feel bad.' She walked back to the Talon and her car and went home. When she got there she went upstairs and found Chloe typing on her laptop.

"Are you ready to start on this mound of boxes?" Chloe asked her when she walked into the room.

"I'm game if you are." she replied. While they worked their way through the pile of boxes they listened to music, and chatted.

"Are you girls still unpacking?" Mr. Sullivan walked in. "it's nearly ten o'clock. Finish those boxes then go to bed, okay?"

"Sure, Dad." Chloe said. The next morning when she got to school she found Ian waiting at her locker.

"Hey, Lana."

"Ian, hi. Thanks again for helping me last night."

"It's no problem. I was actually wondering if you would do something for me." 'What?' "Don't worry, nothing bad. I was wondering if you could write me a recommendation, you know, for the scholarship."

"Sure no problem."

"Thanks. I really appreciate this, Lana. Your peer recommendation's gonna carry a lot of weight with Lex Luthor."

"Anyone who could help me understand double angle functions deserves a scholarship." They laughed. He smiled at her, then leaned in and kissed her. 'Wow. I wasn't expecting that; not that I minded or anything. He's really cute.'

"Well, I'll talk to you later. Page me." He said and walked away. she waved to him as he walked away. She reached up and got her English book out.

"Looks like the study date went well." Clark walked up to her locker. 'Jeez, guys keep surprising me today. Is that Clark Kent sounding jealous?'

"Yeah, uh, Ian showed me this great shortcut and after that, the study part was over." 'I really liked talking with him. He doesn't seem to be hiding anything from me.' She looked at him. "Ian's really intense. You know, in a good way." She closed her locker. "We're getting together again tonight." She walked off down the hall half hoping to get away from Clark who was rapidly firing questions at her.

"More studying?"

"Actually, we're gonna go see a movie."

"What does Chloe think?" 'Why does it matter? It's not like they're going out or anything.'

"What do you mean?"

"You saw her and Ian at the Talon last night." 'So, what's your point?'

"Yeah, they were doing an interview."

"No they were gonna go on a date. He bailed on her to help you with your algebra homework."

"Chloe and I were unpacking for an hour last night, she didn't say a word."

"Lana, I swear they. . ." 'Just because I'm hanging out with someone other than you, Clark; that doesn't mean that you have to make up things. Especially something as crazy as that.'

"Listen, this move's been tough enough. And Chloe and her dad have been great. So, please if you don't have any facts just stay out of it." She walked past him to class. 'Maybe I was a little hard on him. But he deserved it. Hopefully he will drop it.' Later that day Chloe called and told her that Clark had accused Ian of murdering the metal shop teacher. 'Which is crazy considering we were together when his body was found.' Chloe also told her she was going over to the sheriff's station to give her statement. Later when she was working Clark came into the Talon. 'I'm really not in the mood to talk to him right now.'

"Lana, have you seen Chloe?" he asked her.

"She's at the sheriff's station giving her statement." She got up and stomped off to the counter.

"I don't remember ordering a side of hostility." 'How can he pretend to be innocent after what he said?' She turned sharply.

"I can't believe you accused Ian of murdering Mr. Frankel."

"Lana, you have to believe me. I don't know how he did it, but he's lying to everyone." 'Unlike your self? That's not so unusual.'

"A boy with secrets. I'm surprised you're not fast friends."

"Don't try to turn this around on me."

"He's seeing you and Chloe at the same time. He was at her house, she's his alibi." 'Yeah I know. They were working on the interview.'

"Clark, they were finishing up an interview."

"Does Chloe always finish up her interviews by making out with her subjects?" 'What? That doesn't make any sense.'

"Ian told me that Chloe had a little crush on him but it wasn't serious."

"And he told you now to say anything to Chloe about it, didn't he?" 'How does he know that?' "Lana, he said the same thing to Chloe about you." 'I don't believe him. He sounds like he's jealous, but that's not like Clark.'

"If this is all because I enjoy spending time with Ian, then you are way overreacting. If I didn't know you better I'd say you were jealous."

"No, Lana, I'm trying to be your friend. Look, you gotta ask yourself what kind of person asks the two people he cares about most to lie for him?" With that he turned and left. 'I have to talk to Chloe, even if Ian asked me not to.' When she got off work she went over to the school and found Chloe in the newspaper office.

"Hey, Ian, I will be with you in just one second." She cleared her throat. "Lana, hi. Would you. . . I though that you were going home after your shift was over."

"We need to talk."

"Okay, sure about what?"

"About Ian."

"He's– Actually, he's stopping by to look over his article."

"Is that why you're wearing a new blouse?"

"Okay, this just got incredibly awkward." 'I have a feeling it won't stop here. There's no other way to say it than to just say it.'

"Clark came by the Talon. I know about you and Ian."

"For a guy so concerned with privacy, he can't seem to keep his mouth shut." 'Don't try to turn this on Clark, even though I did the same thing."

"This isn't about Clark. It's about us."

"I hated keeping it from you but I really like Ian and I didn't wanna hurt your feelings."

"I don't wanna hurt your feeling either. But I was out with Ian last night too."

"Making me 0 for 2 in the "they always go for Lana" sweepstakes."

"Chloe, he's playing us both. And I should have been honest with you up front."

"Me too."

"Hey." They both turned and saw Ian walking in. 'Oh great. This could get complicated.'

"Ian. What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Well, I was looking for you. Both of you, actually."

"The two-for-one special? Ian, we know." Chloe told him.

"Well, can you blame me? I mean, I enjoyed being with the two smartest, prettiest girls in school. Together, you're almost my equal." 'He is such a jerk. I mean, he doesn't even feel bad that he nearly turned two friends against eachother.'

"I don't believe this. Clark tried to warn us about you."

"Kent. Is that why you paged me at the same time?" 'What are you talking about?'

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked. "I never paged you." Chloe looked at her; she shook her head. Ian walked out into the hallway. "Ian what are you doing?" he locked the door.

"Securing my future." 'What is he talking about?' "Your futures, on the other hand, don't looks so bright." The two of them turned and ran to the other door where they found Ian standing there. "Hey, girls. How about a double date?" 'What the heck? How can there be two Ians? Before either of them could do anything the Ian by the door grabbed her and the other grabbed Chloe. Both Ians forced Chloe and her out the door into the hall and outside into a van. One of the Ians got into the front seat and the other went back inside. "Where are you going?" one Ian asked.

"I'll be right back." the other replied. When he got back, Ian got in the back seat with Chloe and the other Ian started the car. 'What's going on? Where did the two of them come from?' When they got to the dam, Ian parked the car and they both got out of the car. One of them pulled Chloe out of the car and the other got her.

"Ian, don't. Please." 'This can't be good.'

"I'm not gonna let you ruin my life." She struggled while Ian tried to get her to the railing. Over his shoulder she saw Chloe trip and when she fell she was knocked unconscious. 'Oh, no! That's bad, that's very bad."

"No! Chloe!" She screamed as she saw Ian pick Chloe up. Lana dodged under his arm and ran back to the van. She grabbed onto the door and held on a tight as she could.

"He, give me a hand here!" Ian yelled.

"Be there in a sec." the other replied. She grabbed the window and managed to around the other side of the car, but to her dismay there was nothing to hold on to. Ian dragged her over to the side and they both went over the railing. She was able to grab onto the railing, but with Ian holding onto her feet she couldn't hold on for too long. 'What am I gonna do? I don't think I can hang on forever?' She heard the other Ian talking to someone who she thought was Clark. 'Oh, crap. My hand's slipping.' "Clark!" she screamed hoping he really was there. Just as she began to fall she felt someone grab her arm. She looked up and to her relief Clark was standing above her. As he pulled her up Ian slipped off her feet and fell.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked her once they were over the rail. She nodded. "You sure." She nodded again. 'Oh, my God. I'm glad Clark was here once again.' She sat there breathing heavily until they heard Chloe calling.

"Lana! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, she's over here." Clark said. He got up and helped her to her feet, then helped her walk shakily over to where Chloe was.

"Lana, I've never been so happy to see you in my life." She sat down next to Chloe and gave her a hug. "What happened to Ian?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is one of them went over the dam. Clark, did you see what happened to the other one?" Lana asked.

"I think he ran off after he put Chloe down." Clark told them. 'That's weird I could have sworn he dropped her over the edge.' "Do you guys wanna get home?"

"Sure." Chloe said. She nodded too.

"I'll drive." Clark said as he walked over to the van and got into the driver's side. "Ian left the keys in the ignition."

"Lucky us." Chloe said sarcastically. The two of them climbed into the back seat and Clark started the car. They were quiet for most of the drive. When they got home Chloe went to tell her dad what happened, Clark said he was going to go tell the police what happened, and she went to do laundry. While she was folding her shirts Chloe came into the laundry room.

"Hey, Lana."

"Oh, hey."

"How you feeling?"

"Still a little freaked. Kind of stupid." 'I can't believe I didn't see right through Ian, and I'm even more shocked that I didn't listen to Clark.'

"Ditto. What really gets me is that I should have known better. Only Chloe Sullivan could fall for a guy who splits himself in two." 'Thanks a lot. I liked him too.' "I don't know. What is it about me? Do I have a sign around my neck that says "mutant magnet"?"

"He fooled me too, Chloe."

"So much for our taste in guys." They laughed.

"It only went as far as it did because we weren't being honest with each other. So no more secrets, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm gonna finish the laundry because I'm cooking dinner tonight."

"Lana, you don't have to do that." 'I just feel like I should so that I can, you know, earn my place in this house.'

"Oh, I don't mind."

"You're not a glorified guest. This is your house too and we're not gonna kick you out if there's evidence you actually live here."

"I guess after my parents and Nell, I've got a few abandonment issues." 'Not like you would understand that.'

"I went through the same thing when my mom walked out." 'Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Maybe we're not so different after all.' "I was so afraid my dad was gonna leave too. But he finally sat me down and said I didn't have to earn the right to be part of this family. Neither do you."

"Thanks, Chloe."

"Sure. Now, let's go over the house rules." 'Sure. I'm up for about anything right now.'

"Okay, and they are?"

"One, do not make your be until after 5 p.m. Two, don't touch the dishes in the sink until it's overflowing. And three, contrary to my dad's protestations your bedroom floor is defiantly a closet." 'Wow that's a lot different from Nell's rules. It'll be a nice change.'

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Hey, do you wanna go get a coffee before dinner?"

"Sure."

"Great, but I get to drive."

"Why?"

"Cuz, I'm not the one who got knocked out earlier."

"Right." They went outside got in the car and drove over to the Talon. When the got there they sat down at the counter and started talking about what had happened. After a while Chloe suggested they call Clark and apologize. The continued chatting until he got there.

"Got your message. Is everything all right?" he asked.

"We've been up all night talking." Chloe told him.

"And you were the number-one topic of discussion." she added.

"This can't be good."

"Actually, we wanted to apologize to you for the way we've been treating you. Even thought you did technically use us as bait."

"I didn't count on it getting out of control."

"The point is, you warned us about Ian and we didn't listen."

"Yeah, you thought I was jealous." 'We had the right to.'

"There's a lot of water under the bridge between us, Clark."

"I know that you each have issues with me, but you have to understand that I would never let anyone hurt you."

"We know that, Clark."

"I just find it interesting you cave Ian all the latitude in the world and I would just be immediately dismissed."

"After all the times you've been less than honest with us can you really blame us for having some doubts?"

"You want honesty? The truth is that I expected more from both of you." 'So, now we're getting a lecture?'

"And we expected more from you. We made a mistake. But it was ours to make."

"So what do we do now?" Chloe asked.

"First we stop treating me like the jealous boyfriend. Since none of us have actually dated. If you wanna be friends, let's be friends."

"Is that what you really want?" she asked. 'Or can you just not make up your mind about who you want more?'

"Yeah, it is? Good night." With that he turned and walked out the door. 'That was weird. He's not going to say anything else. But I guess that's Clark for you. It seems like he's always this different person.'


	10. Skinwalker

Through Lana's Eyes

Part 2 Chapter 10

Skinwalker

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long, but here it is. I hope u like it. Please review that's the only way I know if people actually read this. Well, here's Chapter 10.

Happygirl0278

The next day after dinner Lana went over to the Kent Farm to thank because Chloe's dad told her that Clark had called. Instead of going into the house she went straight up to the barn. When she got into the loft she saw Clark standing very close to a girl she had never seen before. She didn't say anything, but she must have made some noise because Clark turned to look at her.

"Lana." he said.

"Your message sounded urgent, so I just came over. I didn't realize you had company."

"Oh, thanks. Lana, this is Kyla." He said as the two of them walked over to her.

"I don't think I've seen you at school before."

"Oh, I go to Grandville. I'm just here doing research for my grandfather and rescuing any guy that happen to fall into my life." 'What's that supposed to mean?'

"How did you two meet?"

"In these caves under the new LuthorCorp site. That's actually why I called you. If this new complex goes ahead, the caves will be destroyed along with paintings Kyla's ancestors drew."

"They're our only link to the past." 'It sounds like they're trying to rope me into something.'

"Defending a good cause sounds like something Henry Small might be into." 'I don't think so. I just came into his life and disrupted his family; I don't need to be more of a bother for them.'

"We're not exactly at the father-daughter favor stage yet. But I'll ask him anyway." 'I'd hate to let Clark down.'

"Thank you, Lana."

"No problem. See you later." She turned and walked down the stairs. The next morning she called Henry and asked him to meet her at the Talon. When he got there she was writing the specials on the board.

"Hi, Lana."

"Hi. Thanks for coming."

"No problem. What can I do for you?"

"There's something I would like to ask you to do. But don't feel in any way obligated to do it, okay?"

"Alright. What is it?"

"Well, my friend Clark found these caves and they've got ancient paintings in them. The bad thing is that there's a LuthorCorp construction cite right above it, so if they continue to build there then the caves will be destroyed."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"We thought that it sounded like a cause that you'd want to help out with, considering we'd be protesting something the Luthors are involved in."

"You're right. This does sound like a good cause."

"Thanks for all your help, Mr. Small. It's really great of you to do this."

"To be honest, I'm glad you called." He motioned for her to sit down.

"There's something I wanna talk to you about."

"Lana, I got the test results back. Looks like we share the same DNA." 'Wow, so my real father didn't die in the meteor shower.'

"So you really are . . . You're my father."

" I don' t think I've earned that place in your life yet." 'I feel the same way. I shouldn't really be asking him to do this for me.' "But I want to. If it's not too late."

"Don't worry. I think we have plenty of time to get to know each other better." She heard a knock on the door and looked at her watch. 'Oops, it's time to open.' "I'm sorry, but I've got to open up."

"No problem. I'll come back later with posters and things." She followed him to the door and propped it open to find that she had customers waiting outside.

"Bye, Mr. Small."

"Call me Henry." She smiled as she walked back inside to help those who had been waiting. True to his word, Henry came back later with more posters, signs and buttons than she had ever seen in her life. As she was passing out buttons Chloe came in.

"Hey. So it looks life Clark pulled you into his activist phase." 'Well, I kinda got roped into it.'

"Between him and Henry, I didn't have a choice."

"They are fighting for something really important." She handed Chloe a button.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I've never seen Clark this passionate about a cause." 'Well, there's Kyla too.'

"I don't think the cause is the only thing he's passionate about."

"Yeah, do what is it about Kyla that breaks through Clark's shining armor?"

"I don't know. I always thought Clark had trouble letting people in. I guess he was just waiting for the right one."

"You know, Clark's sudden interest in Kyla wouldn't have anything– Wouldn't have anything to do with the letter that you wrote Whitney, would it?" 'How'd she know about that?"

"Sorry, I saw it on the counter this morning. It's one of the pitfalls of having a roommate."

"Whitney and I have been writing to each other every week since he left. Actually, I've been writing and he hasn't really responded much lately."

"Am I being really evil if suggest that maybe he's trying to move on?"

"I don't know." 'I wish I could talk to him, though.' "Whitney's shared more with me since we broke up than when we were together. What is it with guys and their emotions? The closer you get, the more they keep everything in."

"Must be some sort of protective instinct. Maybe we should just stop falling for guys who are trying to save the world." They laughed. "The real reason I came by was to get a coffee."

"No problem. The usual?"

"Of corse." She smiled and went to make the coffee. "Here you go" She handed Chloe the cup.

"Thanks, now I've got to get back to the _Torch_ and finish up. I'll see you later." When she got home Chloe told her that Kyla had died. Chloe had also said that she was the one who attacked the foreman and Mrs. Kent. 'This has got to be hard on Clark; losing someone he really cares about.' On top of that Chloe also said that Whitney's mom had called and said that he was listed as missing in action. When she hung up the phone she automatically got her jacket and started walking towards the Kent Farm. 'I don't know why, but when these kinds of things happen it always makes me feel better to talk to Clark.'

"Lana." he said as she walked up the stairs to the loft.

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about Kyla."

"I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to know her better. You had a lot in common."

"That means a lot, knowing how important she was to you."

"Kyla told me there used to be a star right out there with the bright one. But it disappeared." 'Life's funny like that. Things can happen so quickly

"It's amazing how quickly a light can go out."

"Lana, you're shaking. Are you okay?"

"No. No, I don't think so. I guess it hasn't sunk in yet."

"Lana." She turned to face him.

"Whitney's mom just called. He's missing in action." She felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she didn't try to hold them back. She felt Clark wrap his arms around her and she just leaned against him and cried. 'I think it's sinking in now. I'm probably not going to get to see him again. I wish I'd never broken up with him, that way he won't think that I don't care about him.' When she stopped crying they walked down out of the barn and Clark walked her home. When she got inside she went upstairs and laid down on her bed and cried. When she heard Chloe come up she presented to be asleep, and she apparently fooled her because Chloe didn't say anything. As she lay there she drifted off to sleep still in her clothes.


	11. Visage

Through Lana's Eyes

Part 2 Chapter 11

Visage

Author's Note: Here's chapter 11. I've decided that I'm taking a break for a while so don't expect weekly updates for a while. Happygirl0278

That night she was cleaning the bathroom when she discovered that a pipe was leaking. She got out the phone book and called every plumber in the book. No one she called could come that night, but each place promised service first thing in the morning. Finally she gave up and called Clark. When he got there she lead him into the bathroom and opened the cabinet under the sink to reveal the pipe dripping water into the bucket.

"Twenty-four hour plumbing is a myth. I called every plumber in Smallville. The earliest anyone can be here is tomorrow morning." she said.

"By that time you'll need a snorkel. Let me see what I can do." Clark twisted the pipe, but more water leaked out.

"Oh, wrong way." He twisted the other way, but that didn't do much either. The water sprayed out hitting them in the face.

"The threads are history. I need a wrench!" Clark told her. She got up went into the back to get the wrench. When she got back the water had stopped. 'I thought it'd never stop. What'd he do?'

"How did you do that?"

"I just kept twisting and turning and it stopped." 'Wow. He's lucky.' She looked at him seeing his tee-shirt was drenched and clinging to his chest.

"Maybe one day I'll figure out how Clark Kent does the things he does." She handed him the towel.

"You know the people who moved into your house?" 'Vaguely; I never really met them.' "They have this orange cat that comes by the loft sometimes. I try to talk to him, but he isn't half the conversationist you are." She laughed.

"I have to admit I do miss those sunsets."

"Yeah. The sky's not really the same when you see it alone."

"It's getting late."

"Yeah."

"I should go put this back." She held up the wrench. She walked back out to the front and put the wrench into the drawer. As she was about to close it Whitney's picture caught her eye. She picked it up.

"Any news from the military?" Clark asked her.

"I'm really worried. Whitney's been missing for over a month. The military even sent back his personal effects to his mom. She gave me my necklace back." She opened the box and looked at it.

"You gonna start wearing that again?"

"Doesn't feel right. I have to know he's safe first."

"If anyone can get through it, Whitney can."

"Thank you. I appreciate you saying that."

"Well, it's the truth." 'I guess so.'

"I'd better close up."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." She went back into the bathroom to clean up before she left. When she got home Chloe wasn't there. 'She's probably working late at the _Torch._' The next day at school she saw Chloe, Clark, and Pete coming down the stairs. Chloe was ranting about Betsy Ross.

"I haven't been this disillusioned since I found out that Betsy Ross didn't design the American flag. I mean, she was my role model."

"Betsy Ross was your role model?"

"Yeah. In first grade. I mean, one day she was a pioneer for women, and then the next she's a glorified seamstress." Chloe said as she followed Pete down the hall. "One by one, our heroes are being defrocked." She and Clark turned and walked down the opposite hall.

"You know, Lana, there's a winter festival in Grandville this weekend. My mom's gonna have a booth there for her produce. I was thinking maybe we could go and hang out." 'That sounds like fun, but I've got stuff to do.'

"I'm not sure. I have to take a couple of extra shifts at the Talon."

"I know you're worried about Whitney, but working yourself to the bone won't bring him back any faster. It's okay to have a little fun." 'Why can't I see it like that?'

"You're right."

"So you'll go?" 'Sure. It sounds like fun."

"Yeah. Yeah, count me in." They looked down the hall and saw the people parting. She looked and saw Whitney walking down the hall. She felt her books fall out of her hands, as she walked down the hall to meet him. 'He's alright!' She gave him a hug. "Whitney."

"I missed you so much."

"I can't believe you're here. I can't believe you're back. Are you okay?"

"I am now that I'm back here with you." 'Thank God he's alright.' "Come with me. I need to talk to you." She followed him out to his truck and he drove them back to his house. They went inside and sat down at the table.

"It's so nice to have things back to normal." Whitney's mom said as she brought over a plate of cookies. "My son and the prettiest girl in school together."

"I bet you thought you'd never see me again."

"I never gave up hope."

"When I was out there, lost the thought of seeing you again was the only thing that kept me going." He leaned in to kiss her, but she turned away. 'It doesn't feel right.' "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Whitney, you know the video letter I sent you?"

"Video letter? What did it say?" 'He doesn't remember?'

"Lana, there's something you need to know about me. When my platoon was ambushed I was caught in an explosion and when I woke up, some of my memory was wiped out and the doctors don't know if I'll ever get it back."

"Whitney, it's okay."

"The one thing that I'll never forget is how much I care for you. I just want things to be like they used to be." He hugged her. 'Maybe I shouldn't tell him about the video.'

"Whitney, I'd better go home. I need to get ready for the party."

"Alright. I'll see you then." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking her to the door.

"I'll see you later."

"Bye." She went home and took a shower. While she was deciding what to wear Chloe came in.

"Unless the bathrobe passes for haute couture these days I'm guessing someone's not ready for the party."

"I don't know how this day slipped by so fast. I was over at Whitney's."

"How's he doing?"

"You know, surprisingly well, considering everything he's been through."

"Did he mention your award-winning Dear John video?" 'No, I did. The sad part is that he can't remember it.'

"He doesn't remember ever seeing it. He thinks we're still a couple."

"Well, that's got to be awkward."

"I can't turn my back on him now. He needs me more than ever."

"Could Lana Lang be falling for the man in uniform?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know. I just sense that this may no be just a Florence Nightingale nursing a wounded soldier."

"I mean, I don't' know how to feel, you know? It's happening so fast. But seeing him again a lot of those feelings came back, feelings I though were long gone."

"Hence the 45-minute wardrobe crisis."

"The thing with Whitney is that what you see is what you get. There are no mysteries. No deep, dark secrets."

"Unlike someone we know." 'Clark's a nice person and everything, but the secrets get annoying.' Chloe smiled and left the room. She finally decided on a pink sweater and jeans. When she got downstairs Chloe was waiting for her. They got into Chloe's car and drove to the Talon. She and Chloe found Whitney talking to Pete. She went to get drinks for them. When she got back Pete and Whitney were talking about football. 'Oh, great. All the football talk kind of gets to me.'

"Did you catch any tape-delayed Sharks games? They're burring the entire league."

"I'm not that interested in football these days. I'd rather focus on the more important things in life." 'Well, that's a change.'

"You know, Whitney, if you're up for it, I'd love to set up an exclusive interview with you for the _Torch._" Chloe said.

"I actually don't remember that much and what I do remember I'd rather not talk about. Now that I'm back home, I'd rather focus on the more important things in life." He said, looking right at her.

"Great." Chloe said. Chloe and Pete walked off towards the drinks. After they were gone Clark came over.

"Hey, Clark." Whitney said as they shook hands.

"Whitney, good to have you back."

"Hey, Fordman!" Some guys from the football team came over and dragged Whitney away.

"Listen, Clark, about Saturday."

"No, it's okay. I understand."

"What's going on this Saturday?" Whitney asked as he came back.

"Nothing." she said.

"I take it you two saw a lot of each other while I was gone."

"No, not especially." Clark told Whitney.

"Clark and I are just friends, Whitney." She reminded him.

"I'm gonna get some punch." Whitney walked off. 'That didn't go so well.'

"Clark, I really am sorry about Saturday, but Whitney wants to make up for the time he was away."

"Lana. I don't mind, really. It's okay."

"Thanks, Clark. You're a good friend." He smiled at her before he walked off in the direction of the bathrooms. She walked over to an empty table and sat down. A few minutes later Whitney came over to her looking worried. "Whitney, what is it?"

"Lana, I went into the bathroom and I saw Clark in there."

"So?" 'Doesn't he have the right go to the bathroom?'

"A stall door was on the floor and he was splashing water all over the floor." 'That doesn't sound like Clark at all.' "And, when he saw me he told me to stay a way from you; that he wanted you all for himself."

"Thanks for telling me, Whitney. I'll talk to him about it." She got up and walked around looking for Clark, but she couldn't find him. Then next day at school he came over to her at her locker.

"Lana, we need to talk." 'You got that right.'

"About what happened last night at the Talon? You could have apologized over the phone."

"What are you talking about?"

"Whitney told me he walked in on you tearing apart the bathroom. He said you were in some kind of jealous rage."

"Whitney was the one tearing apart the bathroom."

"He said you told him to stay away from me, Clark."

"What? He's lying."

"After everything he's been through, now you're calling him a liar? I can't believe you." She turned and walked down the hall to class. When she got home Whitney called and told her that he was going to the barn, and he wanted to know if she wanted to come. She told him that she'd love to. When they got there he gave her some carrots, and they went over to Heisman's stall.

"I haven't seen Heisman in so long." She told Whitney as she fed Heisman the carrots.

"You know what I miss the most? Times like this when it's just the two of us. Hey, you're wearing your necklace. Whenever I pictured you in my mind you always had it on." 'I guess for a while the meteor shower did define me, and who I was.'

"Well, I haven't worn it since they sent it back. I wanted to know that you were safe first."

"Sent back?"

"Oh, I gave it to you when you left for basic training. They sent it back to your mom when you were listed as missing."

"Why can't I remember?" he asked.

"I know how hard this must be for you. But isn't the important thing that you're alive? You know, that you're back with people that care about you?"

"Lana, I've been thinking. Now that Nell's gone, maybe ... Maybe we should move in together." 'What? I'm still in High School. Plus I haven't really figured out how I feel about him.'

"Whitney, we ... We can't move in together."

"This is about Clark, isn't it?" 'No, why is he jumping to conclusions like that.'

"Whitney, I told you, Clark and I are just friends."

"He's got secrets, Lana." 'What's he talking about?'

"What kind of secrets?"

"You should be careful. Because he's not what he seems."

"How do you know?" 'You barely seemed to like him, and since he wouldn't even tell me his secrets, they'd have to be pretty close.'

"Can we just not talk about Clark?" 'You're the one who brought it up.' He walked away, but then he stopped. "Lana, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out with that whole moving-in thing. I just want to be with you all the time."

"It's okay."

"Lana, I know I told you I wanted to spend time with you, but I gotta go. I promised my mom I'd help her with something."

"Alright. I'd like to stay here for a little longer before I got to work."

"Bye." He kissed her on the cheek before walking out of the barn. She stayed there for a while before calling Chloe's dad and asking him for a ride. He said he was going into town anyways and it wasn't a problem. After she had been there for about five minutes, Whitney came in.

"Lana, we have to talk." He steered her over to an empty table.

"Could you give me a second? It's kind of..."

"It can't wait. Sit down."

"Lana," He pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" 'How can he be asking me this? I told him I couldn't move in with him. What makes him think that I'd want to get married.' "I understood why you didn't want to move in together. Now it'll be legal, and we can elope and get out of Smallville."

"Whitney, this is crazy. You know I'm still in high school."

"My mom was only 16 when she married my dad. This is her ring." 'I can't do this.'

"I'm sorry. I can't accept it." She got up and walked back to work, holding back tears.

"Why not?"

"Whitney, that video letter I send you. There were some things that I said that I can't keep from you anymore."

"Like what?"

"I said that I ... I told you I thought we should go our separate ways. I didn't want to say when you said you couldn't remember. You've just been through so much and I didn't want to hurt you like that. I will always care about you, Whitney."

"But you care more about Clark." 'Would you stop bringing Clark into this!'

"This has nothing to do with Clark."

"Don't lie to me. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't have feelings for him."

"I have to get back to work." She turned and walked back around the counter.

"It's okay." 'Why does he keep doing that? He'll practically yell and me then the next minute he'll be apologizing.' "The thing that combat taught me is deal with loss and move on."

"I'm sorry." 'I really am. I didn't want to hurt you like this.'

"Can I just ask you for one thing?"

"Of course."

"Your necklace... Do you think I could have it? It's just something to remember you by. I know it means a lot to you."

"It does. That's why I want you to have it." She undid the clasp and handed it to him.

"Thanks, Lana." He turned and walked towards the door. She told Karen she need to take a break and went home to take a shower. When she went into her room Chloe was looking through her sock drawer.

"Hey."

"Sorry. I hope you don't mind. I'm sock-deprived. All my clothes are stuck on spin." 'What else are roommates supposed to do? It's practically a law that they can borrow your clothes.'

"Well, go ahead. I've gotta go to the Talon and close out." She went over to her closet.

"I bumped into Whitney. He told me what happened."

"Is he okay?"

"Well, he said you're not an easy girl to get over but he knows you'll be happy with Clark."

"I told him this has nothing to do with Clark."

"Come on, Lana, it's obvious you two belong together." 'What's going on with her?'

"Okay, now you're starting to act strange."

"Why?"

"Well, given your past history with Clark I'm surprised you're so eager to play matchmaker." She turned and began looking through her clothes trying to find something to wear.

"Don't think it's easy for me, Lana. I just don't want to stand in the way of what's meant to be." Chloe touched her shoulder and she spun around. 'What's the matter with everybody today.

"Sorry." Chloe turned and walked out of the room. Lana got dressed and went back the Talon. She was clearing tables and when she turned around Clark was right behind her.

"Hey."

"Sorry. Did I scare you?"

"No, I just ... I wasn't expecting to see anyone this late."

"Hey, Lana, there's something I should tell you. When I saw you with Whitney, I realized that if I didn't act on my true feelings I could loose you forever." 'Now he's acting strange. First Whitney, then Chloe and now him. There's definitely something strange going on.'

"Did someone put something in the Smallville water supply, cause everyone's acting really stranger today."

"I'm acting the way I should have acted the first time I met you. Lana, I love you." 'Is he serious?' Before she had time to do anything he started kissing her.

"Clark," she said pushing him away. Just then the door opened and another Clark came in. She started from Clark to Clark.

"Get away from her!" the Clark by the door yelled.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I'll explain everything once I get you away from Tina." the other Clark said.

"Tina?" 'She's back again?'

"No, Lana. That's Tina." the Clark by the door said. "Lana, it's me, Clark."

"Don't listen to him. He's lying."

"The guy who fixed the leaky drain pipe." Clark said. 'Wait, so that's Clark, and this is Tina.' She tried to get away, but Tina wouldn't let go.

"No, we're supposed to be together." Tina said.

"Stay away from me, you freak!"

"No," Tina pushed her away and she slammed into a pole. The next thing she knew she blacked out. When she woke up she was in the hospital. She tried sitting up, but her head was throbbing. She laid back down and went back to sleep. When she woke up Chloe was sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?" Chloe asked.

"Other than a horrible headache; I'm fine."

"Lana, there's something that Mrs. Fordman asked me to tell you. It's about Whitney. Should I wait until you're feeling better, or do you want me to tell you now." 'Whatever it is I'd like to know now.'

"I'll be okay. You can tell me."

"Alright." Chloe got up and sat on the edge of her bed. "A couple days ago an officer came to the Fordman's house. Before he could say anything; Tina killed him." 'Oh, my gosh. That's horrible.'

"What was he supposed to tell Whitney's mom?"

"He was coming to tell her that, um, they found Whitney's body." 'What?' "I'm so sorry, Lana. Whitney died fighting for his country." She buried her face in her hands and cried.

The next few days were all a blur. She went home, and stayed in her room. At some point Chloe came in and asked if she wanted to see anybody. She told her not yet. Later Chloe's dad brought up some soup for her, and offered his condolences. One afternoon she looked through photo albums. Another she just laid in bed. Finally she decided to get out of the house, she decided to talk to Clark. When she called, Mrs. Kent said Clark was down in the caves. She went down to the caves. When she got into the main chamber she found Clark looking at the drawings.

"Lana,"

"I called your house. Your mom said you were down here."

"I'm so sorry."

"I never should have sent that video."

"Don't do that to yourself."

"He was missing in action fighting for his life, thinking that I wasn't there, that I didn't care."

"It's not your fault." 'How come it feels that way?'

"Seems like every person I've ever gotten close to just leaves."

"That's not true."

"Yeah, it is. My parents, Nell, now Whitney. I know I haven't been a good friend."

"You've been a great friend."

"No, I have doubted you accused you of things and still you're here, protecting me. It don't care if you have secrets, Clark. You are the one good, constant thing in my life, and I don't want to lose you too." He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against him

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks for that, Clark."

"Come on, I'll walk you home." he said. They walked out of the caves together. When they got to her house, they said goodbye and she went inside. When she went into the kitchen she was Chloe and her dad having dinner. She decided to join them for the first time since she had come home from the hospital. As she sat there she though: 'Maybe life will feel normal again sometime soon.'


	12. Insergence

Author's note: Here's a new chapter. Hope it's worth the wait. ~Happygirl0278

Through Lana's Eyes

Part 2 Chapter 12

Insurgence

She got dressed, and was ready by noon; considering she didn't have to be at the Talon until one thirty Lana wandered around the house for a while. That got old really fast, so she asked Chloe if she could borrow her car a little earlier. She drove aimlessly and ended up at the Kent Farm. 'It's weird that this happens so often. And of course she found Clark in the loft. He was reading a book called _Families in Conflict: Healing the Rift, _but he looked up as soon as she came up the steps.

"Wow" he said. 'So he likes it?'

"You don't think it's too much?"

"It depends who you're wearing in for." 'How do I put this?'

"What do you call your newly discovered biological father's wife?"

"Well, personally I'd call her Mrs. Small. But that's just me."

"So you're really going to see her."

"Yean. Kind of feel like I'm auditioning. What if she votes me off the island?"

"Lana, anyone who gets to know you realizes how special you are."

"Thanks Clark. That's really sweet of you to say."

"You're always the one telling me I need to be more honest."

"Yeah. Well, maybe you see me that way because we're friends. But to Jennifer Small, I'm just her husband's illegitimate daughter trying to worm her way into his life."

"Lana, if she accepts you, then great. But if not, that's her loss. Besides, isn't your priority Henry? That's been going well."

"Yeah, but maybe it's the whole 'adopted kid fantasy' thing but I can't help thinking that if I don't screw it up I might have an actual family."

"Look, Lana, I want you to have everything you wish for, I really do. Just because you have a family doesn't' mean every day is a picnic."

"Unless, of course, you're a Kent."

"Well, to be honest, my parents aren't really getting along right now."

"I'm sorry, Clark. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Later. You've got someplace to be."

"Okay." 'Will he really tell me or is he just saying that?' She started to walk away, but then stopped. "Clark. Whatever it is, your parents will work it out. After all, some people are just meant to be together." She walked down the stairs.

When she walked in the Talon, Henry Small and his wife were already sitting at a table. She walked over. 'Here we go.'

"Hello." she said as she approached the table.

"Lana, it's good to see you." Henry said. He stood up and after a second of awkward hesitation, hugged her.

"It's nice to see you Mrs. Small." She smiled.

"Likewise" was all Mrs. Small said. "This is going to be the longest hour of my life.'

"Can I get everyone some coffee?" She asked.

"Black coffee." Henry told her.

"Same for me, thanks." said Jennifer. She walked behind the counter to make the coffees herself to distract her nerves. When she got back to the table with the drinks Henry was talking about one of his law students. When she sat down he stopped.

"Please don't stop. What you do sounds interesting." 'It's an entirely different world, but he seems happy talking about it.'

"Well, I was telling Jennifer about our friend's son. He recently started practicing. He'll do very well, if only he could learn to keep his temper in check."

"Something common among lawyers, right Henry." Jennifer laughed a little, and Lana had the feeling that on some level Jennifer was laughing at her husband. That feeling only lasted for about a second, before Henry began a story about his days practicing law. Lana sat back and listened. When Henry finished the story she said,

"Uh, more coffee?" Henry nodded and she started to get up.

"Henry, why don't you get it? Give Lana and I a chance to get a word in." Jennifer said.

"Sure I'll be right back." Henry said as he picked up the mugs and walked over to the counter. 'Not sure where this is going. I have a feeling she doesn't just want to chat.' She smiled uncertainly at Jennifer.

"This really is a cute place, Lana. You've got great taste." 'Small talk. I can handle this.'

"Thank you. And thank you for agreeing to meet with me. I know it can't be easy for you." 'It's not easy for me either.'

"Lana, you seem like a very together young woman, which is why I feel like I can be completely candid with you." 'Where is this going?' "I don't want you getting too close to Herny." 'What?'

"Mrs. Small, I don't know what you think, but I am not trying to interfere with your family."

"That's not what I'm worried about." 'Then what is it?' "Lana, when I married Henry, he was editor of the law review. He was going to run for Congress. Now he runs a law practice for lost causes out of our living room." 'Shouldn't she support her husband?'

"He believes in what he's doing." she said, trying to defend him.

"Yeah, until it gets too difficult, or he loses interest . . . which he always does." 'But I saw him fight for the caves. And he's my father. Parents don't loose interest in their children.'

"You think he'll lose interest in me?" she asked, confused.

"Henry has two children in boarding school. He never calls them. And even when they're home, he doesn't have time for them. Or anyone else." 'I don't believe that. He doesn't seem like the type of person to just give up on people like that. I don't understand.'

"Why are you telling me this? 'If you want me out of his life just say so."

"I'm trying to do you a favor. I do not want to see you get hurt the next time Henry's priorities suddenly change." Lana felt tears coming to her eyes, but Henry was walking over, so she blinked them away. Henry set down the coffee.

"So, what have you to ladies been talking about?" he asked. 'Your wife was making it clear that she doesn't want me around and she was trying to get me to think less of you.'

"Um," she started to say.

"Just girl talk." Jennifer said as she pulled a vibrating blackberry out of her pocket. "Henry, I forgot about this appointment. Lana, I'm sorry to cut this get together short, but we should go." Jennifer stood up and reached over to shake Lana's hand. She took it and gave Jennifer half a smile.

"I'll see you later, Henry."

"Goodbye, Lana." Henry said as he hugged her. Lana sat back down and watched them leave before she gathered up the coffee mugs and carried them to the counter. 'Don't let her get to you. You want to know him, not just the fantasy you've been carrying around.' Even so she had to walk back to Chloe's before she could completely let go of the doubts Jennifer Small left her with.


	13. Suspect

Through Lana's Eyes

Part 2 Chapter 13

Suspect

**Author's Note: I haven't updated in a while and I apologize. I miss writing as Lana and I'd like to start writing this again. But I don't know if anyone is actually reading. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**~happygirl0278 **

_A few weeks ago in the loft:_

_Lana walked up the stairs to see Clark sitting on the couch with his telescope in pieces on the trunk in front of him. _

_"Hi Lana"_

_"Hey Clark, mind if I keep you company for a little bit. Your mom mentioned that you were up here." 'Not that I really needed to ask. He's always up here.'_

_"You're always welcome here Lana."_

_"Thanks. I feel like I'm getting bounced around so much these days, what with moving into Chloe's and then this whole thing with Henry."_

_"How's that going by the way?" Clark asked._

_"A little rough in the beginning but it's getting better. I actually just came from having coffee with him." 'It was nice to spend some time with him.'_

_"It's nice that you're getting to know him. I'm sure it means a lot to both of you."_

_"I really like it, and today he was talking to me about his law career. Did you know he used to be a criminal attorney? He was telling me a little about some of his past cases. His favorite kinds of cases were when he was fighting for the little guy against big corporations." _

_"I remember hearing stories, but nothing too recently."_

_"Yeah he hasn't been doing much of that kind of work lately."_

_One Day Previous: _

_Lana walked along the hall in Lex's mansion still impressed by the artwork that lined the walls of the huge building. Just as she was about to turn down the hall to the library when she saw she Mr. Kent and Lionel Luthor arguing. Peering around the corner she sees Mr. Kent yelling in Lionel's face._

_"I want you out of our lives once and for all." Mr. Kent yelled. _

_"You're jumping to conclusions, Mr. Kent. It was simply a token of appreciation." 'What's going on?'_

_"Oh, I think it was quite a bit more than that, don't you?" _

_"It's all relative, isn't it? I mean, a Roget DuBois watch from me is equivalent to a Whitman sampler from you." _

_"You arrogant son of a... You know the worst thing that ever happened to my family was getting involved with yours." _

_"Oh, now, I seem to recall that the benefits to our families were mutual. Are you forgetting the circumstances of Clark's adoption?" 'Clark's adoption?'_

_"You poison everything you touch. This town would be a whole lot better off if you weren't in it." _

_"But you're as much to blame for that as I am, aren't you? No. Martha was worried about that. She thought you wouldn't be, uh, big enough to let her live her own life." _

_"You stay away from Martha, or I promise you, you will regret it!" Lana turned and walked away having heard enough. Instead of leaving the bills in the library she left them with one of the security people. _

Present Day:

Lana was working behind the counter at the Talon when the Sheriff Ethan came in and walked up to her.

"Cup of coffee Sheriff?" she offered.

"No thank you Miss Lang. I'm here to ask you some questions about an incident you witnessed at the Luthor mansion yesterday. I'm sure you've heard by now that Lionel Luthor was shot last night. Security at the mansion said that you were there at the same time as Jonathan Kent yesterday. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I heard Mr. Kent arguing with Mr. Luthor. Mr. Kent seemed really angry and he told Lionel to stay away from Mrs. Kent or he'd regret it. But that's all I heard."

"Lana? Hey, it's Clark."

"Hi, Clark. What's up?"

"I kind of need a favor. You've heard how my dad got arrested, right?"

"Yeah." 'It was in the paper and on the news.' "But he didn't do it, did he?"

"No, of course not. Could you talk to Henry? My dad needs someone to represent him."

"I'll call him. I think he'll want to help."

"Thanks Lana."

"Why don't you come by the Talon? I'll bring Henry."

"That sounds great. I'll see you later."

"Bye." She hung up the phone. Then she called Henry and explained what had happened to Mr. Kent. Henry agreed to talk to Clark and see what he could do.

"I can't promise anything." Henry told her as they sat down at a table near the front. 'I'm just glad he's willing to help.'

"Clark will be glad to know that you want to help." When she saw Clark come in she waved him over to the table that they were sitting at.

"Mr. Small, thank you so much for helping my dad." 'I'm glad that we're close enough that I could ask Henry for this favor. Even after what I saw, there's no way Clark's dad could do something like that.' Clark sat down across from them.

"I'm sorry about your father, Clark, but I'm afraid I can't represent him." Henry announced. 'What? You just said that you would try.'

"I don't understand. Why?" she asked.

"Because I'm not the right man for this kind of case." he explained.

"Mr. Small, from everything I know about you, you're perfect for this case." Clark countered.

"I'd be happy to make some referrals." 'That's not good enough. What happened to wanting to help?"

"They don't need a list of names, they need someone they can trust." she argued.

"I'm sorry, Lana. My decision's final." Henry said as he picked up his jacket and walked toward the door.

"Just when I thought I was getting to know him." She sighed and smiled weakly. 'Apparently I don't know my fath . . . him as well as I think.'

"Looks like we need to find another lawyer." Clark stood up to leave too. 'He looks so disappointed, and I should really tell him what I saw, and about the sheriff, but I don't want to make things worse.'

"Clark, um... there's something I need to tell you." She got up to stand in from of him. "I went by the mansion yesterday to drop off the Talon's quarterly tax bills, and your dad was there." she confessed.

"What was he doing?"

"Yelling at Lionel Luthor." 'It was pretty ugly.' "He threatened him, Clark."

"My dad told me he was running errands. Why would he lie to me?

"Look, the sheriff came by earlier. I told him what I just told you." 'Oh, that look on his face. I didn't want to get his dad in trouble.' "I didn't want to, but I couldn't lie." 'Please don't be mad at me."

"It's okay. I mean, you know my dad would never try to kill anybody. Right?" 'I really want to believe that.'

"He was angry, Clark, but I know him and there's no way."

"Thanks." Clark smiled. 'A tiny part of me can't help but wonder.'

The next day at school Lana was walking by the Torch and she looked in the open door. Chloe was staring at pieces of a page on the light box. 'She doesn't look happy, but then again who is right now?'

"Hey." she greeted. Chloe just looked up but didn't say anything. "Are you okay?"

"Sometimes being an objective journalist really sucks." 'Especially when you have to write about your best friend's dad being accused of murder. That's not fun.'

"I can imagine. I still can't believe Henry didn't take Mr. Kent's case."

"Okay, usually when I do this, people seem to get really mad at me, but... I found it really odd that your dad passed up an opportunity to take on the Luthors," 'What don't I know?' "so I ran a search on his legal history." Chloe stopped, looking to her for approval to continue. 'What? Tell me.' "And since you don't seem to be freaking out, I guess I should continue?"

"If it helps explain why he won't defend Mr. Kent, then I want to know." 'After all I don't really know Henry as well as I thought, now do I?' Chloe launched into one of her typical explanatory spiels, that usually made her a little nervous.

"Okay. It turns out that Mr. Small was a top white-collar criminal defense lawyer. He and his firm did a lot of business with . . . surprise, surprise LuthorCorp."

"Maybe he considered the Kent case a conflict of interest."

"As opposed to all the other times he's taken on Lionel and his buddies?" Chloe said skeptically, looking in the file she was holding. "This is interesting, though. LuthorCorp files a complaint against Henry Small that got him fired from his firm."

"Okay. So, uh, that explains why he might hate the Luthors, but it doesn't explain why he won't take the case." 'I'm still not getting everything.'

"You know, Lana, my computer only spits out cold hard facts. If you want explanations, you're gonna have to go to the source." 'I guess I'm going to have to talk to Henry again." As soon as school was over, she went outside and called Henry on her cell. It went to voicemail.

"Hi, Henry. I need to talk to you. Call me back or come see me when you get this. I'll be at the Talon this afternoon." She hung up and hoped he would call sooner rather than later.

Henry found her at the Talon later that day.

"Lana. I got your message. What's the urgency?"

"I know about the complaint Lionel Luthor filed against you."

"Have you been snooping into my past?" Henry asked indignantly.

"I was curious to find out why you wouldn't help one of my closest friends." she countered.

"And that gives you the right to pry into my personal life?" 'That gives me the right to find the answers I'm looking for! You certainly aren't telling me the truth.'

"I'm your daughter, and if we're every going to have more than the same DNA in common, we have to be honest with each other."

"Look, I didn't ask you to come barging into my life." 'Is that how you really feel about me? Thanks for finally coming out and saying it."

"Don't worry. You know, I won't be imposing on you again." 'I've lived this long without a father, I don't need one now.'

She walked over to a set of empty tables, but he followed her.

"Lionel Luthor has nothing to do with this." 'I don't believe you."

"I saw the complaint." she reminded him.

"Payback after I refused to go along with one of his ethically dubious schemes. Business as usual for LuthorCorp. You should've kept on digging."

"And what would I have found?" she asked, not wanting to keep talking, but still interested.

"Kansas vs. Sutton. A murder trial back in the early 90s."

"I don't understand."

"I was defense counsel, court-appointed, which meant I didn't give a damn. Five years after his conviction, his family has the evidence re-tested, proving he was innocent."

"So you were still able to get him out, right?" Henry shook his head.

"By then it was too late. He had been executed three months before. After that, I hung it all up. Now I try to save the world from my living room. But at least I know nobody's gonna die because of me."

"I know you can't undo the past. But you can't hide from it either." 'And Clark's family should have to suffer because of the bad things that happened in your life.'

"I think I might have been a little too hasty in my decision before."

"Thank you for reconsidering. Also, Henry, these past few days I've been feeling like you've been keeping things from me, and I just wanted to let you know that that isn't going to work. I need you to be honest with me if you want a relationship with me."

"That sounds like something I would have a problem with. Maybe you're more like me than I thought. I promise not to keep things from you in the future."

"Thank you."

Later that day she went with Henry to talk to Mr. Kent at the police station. Clark walked in the door as Henry was filling out some papers. He looked surprised to see them.

"Lana? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just offering some moral support. Brought some reinforcements."

"I'd like to handle your father's case if you'll still have me." Henry said. Clark reached out to shake Henry's hand.

"Of course. We need all the help we can get. Thank you." Henry headed back towards the cells. "How'd you get him to change his mind?"

"Well, we set some ground rules for our relationship and we promised to be honest with each other no matter what."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"I'm just hoping that we can both stick to it." 'I want a relationship with my father, but lying and secrets will just get in the way. I don't want that in my life. I can't stand being lied to.'


End file.
